Zombiestuck
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: An outbreak of zombies fill the streets of Alternia. Who will be able to lead a group of trolls to go stop them? Will your leader be a highblood? Lowblood? Human? Cherub? Will the group of survivors come out as a victors? Will they survive? Or will the zombies get a hold of them first? M for swearing, violence, blood and gore, a little nudity, and a little smutty.
1. Chapter 1: The Zombie Outbreak

An outbreak of zombies fill the streets of Alternia. Who will be able to lead a group of trolls to go stop them? Will your leader be a highblood? Lowblood? Human? Cherub? We will find out soon enough. For now, let's take our focus on Karkat Vantas, the lowest blood in Alternia. His strife specibi is a sickle. He currently has four other trolls and three humans at his hive.

"WHY ARE WE ALL HERE AT MY FUCKING HIVE?" Karkat yells.

He scratches his spiked black hair, tapping his nubby red, yellow, and orange horns. A young troll sniffs the air, her red glasses cover her blind red eyes.

"C4LM DOWN, K4RK3LS." She pauses, "1TS NOT TH3 3ND OF TH3 WORLD."

"HAVE YOU LOOKED OUTSIDE YOUR HIVE, PYROPE?!" He screams, "THERE ARE FUCKING ZOMBIES WALKING THE STREETS."

"Terezi Is Right Karkat" another young troll says, fixing her Vergo symbol shirt, "You Need To Calm Down A Few Degrees"

He looks at her, then back to Terezi, and then back to Kanaya.

"GOD, I JUST SAY MY MOIRAIL'S SOBER FACE," Karkat hissed, "HE LOOKED LIKE A ZOMBIE WITH THE DIFFERET COLORS OF BLOOD ON HIS FUCKING CLOWN FACE!'

"y0u are n0t the 0nly 0ne wh0 is w0rring, kk." A yellow blood troll says, his hand touching the troll next to him.

"all 0f us are as w0rried as you, karkat," she says, "i kn0w that y0u are w0rried ab0ut every0nes safety, but y0u are n0t the 0nly 0ne. there are s0me tr0lls that are dead, they are pr0bably walking the streets right n0w. 0ur ancest0rs, nepeta, equius, tavr0s, eridan, feferi. Wh0 kn0ws wh0 else. but that's why we need t0 keep 0ur heads, 0r we are g0ing t0 end up like them."

He looks at the four trolls.

"Aradia's right, we can't keep acting like this," one of the blonde humans says, "if we do, who knows what will happen to us."

Kanaya brushes back her hair, looking at her matesprit.

"c'mon vantas, we will get out of this alive." The other blonde human says, brushing is red cape to the back.

"daves right." The black hair boy said.

Karkat looks at all of them, feeling something.

"GET OUT ALIVE SOUNDS LIKE A PRETTY FUCKING WAY TO SURVIVE, STRIDER." Karkat says with a little chuckle in his voice.

"S33? TH4TS TH3 K4RK4T 1 KNOW!" Terezi smiles.

"NOW THE QUESTION IS," Karkat pauses, sitting down, "HOW ARE WE ALL GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?"

"we'll figure s0mething 0ut." Aradia says, calmly.

"I GUESS WE ARE NOW A FUCKING TEAM." Karkat mumbles.

"Indeed" Kanaya says, looking back at Karkat.

"we are going to be the best fucking team ever!" John cheers.

"john's correct on that one." Dave laughs.

"We will all get through this alive, Karkat," Rose pauses, "I promise."

"d0n't w0rry kk," Sollux pauses, pointing at everyone, "we will always be here f0r y0u."

"W3 W1LL N3V3R L34V3!" Terezi goes up to Karkat and hugs him.

He hugs her back.

"WE WILL." He nods.

Aradia looks around, there seemed to be a human missing.

"wait, where's jade?" she asks.

Dave turns his head. So does John. Rose looks at them confused.

"What?" Rose asks, "Where is Jade?"

Kanaya looks at the two boys, gasping. Rose turns to Kanaya.

"What?" she pauses, "What?!"

Rose runs to Kanaya, taking her by the hands. Kanaya closes her eyes, and then opens them back up. Everyone, except John and Dave, look at the troll.

"She Is One Of Them" Kanaya softly says.

Rose's tears come out of her eyes, she looks at her.

"No, she can't be."

She falls to her knees, burying her head into Kanaya's chest. The tears start to soak Kanaya's shirt. She puts her arms around Rose, one on her back, and one petting her hair.

"I Am Sorry Rose" Kanaya cries, "I Am Sorry"

Karkat looks at the two, and then he turns his head away from the two matesprits.

_"WHY IS THIS GETTING TO ME?" He pauses, "FUCK, JADE IS ONE OF THEM? AND SHE IS GOD TIER?!" _

Rose looks up at Kanaya, smiling. Kanaya gives her a small smile in return. Rose then focuses on Karkat.

"We are going to need a leader." She says, whipping away her tears.

Karkat then turns to look at her.

"WHAT?" He asks.

"A leader," she pauses, looking around, "someone who can lead us to survival."

Soon, the attention of everyone is drawn to Karkat.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?" He yells.

"K4RK3LS, YOU H4V3 TO B3 TH3 L34D3R." Terezi sniffs the air, smelling the different flavors of blood in the room.

"ME?" He pauses, "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING WANT A SHITTY LEADER, LIKE ME?"

"You Are Not A Shitty Leader Karkat" Kanaya pauses, holding Rose's hand in her own, "We Need You Please"

"yes karkat." John encourages.

Soon everyone else nods their head. Karkat smirks a little.

"YOU DON'T GIVE UP," He pauses, "DON'T YOU, LALONDE?"

Rose gives him a questionable look.

"I WILL BE THE LEADER," He looks at everyone directly in the eyes, "I PROMISE I WILL KEEP US SAFE."

Everyone smiled.

"Y4Y!" Terezi cheers.

Kanaya's smile turns into a frown, feeling something coming closer to the hive. She clenches her left fist, inching her right hand to her tube of green lipstick.

"hell yes, we have a leader, aa!" Sollux cheers along.

"yes, yes we d0, s0llux." Araida answers back.

All, but Rose, didn't notice the stressed look on Kanaya's face, and her hand reaching for her lipstick.

"Kanaya?" asks Rose, worriedly.

"They Found Us" she whispers to herself.

"What?" Rose pauses, bending down to Kanaya, "What's got you so worried?"

Kanaya looks at into those purple eyes of hers.

"The Dead" Kanaya whispers, her hand pulls out the tube of green lipstick.

Rose looks at the lipstick, she backs away, gasping. Kanaya stands up and the lipstick turns into the chainsaw.

"I Will Hold Them Off" Kanaya says, "Get Everyone Out Of Here"

Rose looks worrying at Kanaya.

"Kanaya!" Rose yells.

Sollux and Aradia go next to Rose, Karkat looks at Kanaya worried, Terezi pulls him away, Dave and John try to hold back on Rose.

"KANAYA!" Karkat yells.

"Do Not Look Back" she says, "I Will Be Alright"

"Kanaya, don't." Rose says.

"If I Get Out Of This Alive" Kanaya pauses, "I Will Meet You At Johns Hive"

"Kanaya!" Rose struggles in the grip of her friends.

"c'mon rose, she will be alright." Dave says, pulling Rose back.

Kanaya starts the engine of the chainsaw, turning her head to look back at the group.

"B3 S4F3 K4N4Y4." Terezi says.

Kanaya nods her head, watching Rose's worried face as she disappears. Kanaya turns her head back, facing Eridan. His rotting gray skin was coming apart, his purple blood came out of his mouth.

"kan, kill me." He says.

"Eridan You Are Still" Kanaya starts.

"kan, kill me!" Eridan yells, "i can't control myself."

"Eridan I Can Not Kill You"

"just do it, landdwweller!" He hisses.

Kanaya takes her chainsaw and swings it, cutting Eridan's head off. She turns around seeing Nepeta on her back.

"No Get Off Of Me" Kanaya struggles to get the olive green troll off.

_"This Is It I Am Going To Become One Of Them" Kanaya thought. _

Finally, Kanaya gathered up the strength to pull Nepeta off her back. Nepeta's claws dig deep, through her shirts, and through his skin. Kanaya couldn't help but to let out a cry. She falls to the ground, looking up at the zombies, crowding around her.

"Get away from her!" A voice says from the back.

The zombie all part in half to reveal the Dolorosa, Kanaya's ancestor.

"We will spare you for now," she says, looking down at Kanaya, "you are not going to be so lucky the next time."

The Dolorosa starts to walk away, her black dress is torn. Kanaya watches as the other zombies follow after. She turns and goes to the teleporter to go to John's hive. Kanaya presses the button before she passed out, due to the lack of blood going to her head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wounded Matesprit

At John's hive, Rose stands in the white living room, pacing back and forth, Karkat holding Terezi's sleeping body in his arms, and Dave sits on the chair.

"It's been two hours," Rose wraps her arms around herself, "I am worried about Kanaya."

Karkat pets Terezi's black hair.

"I AM TOO, ROSE." He says.

"i'm sure she's fine, rose."

Upstairs, John sits in his room, the sliding glass door to his patio locked. Earlier, he told the group that he would wait for Kanaya. Two hours later, he sits on his bed, facing the glass door.

_"kanaya, we are all worried about you," he pauses, "please say that you are still alive." _

He sees a bright light, then jade blood on the glass.

"kanaya." He gasps in a whisper.

He runs to the door, unlocks it and sees Kanaya, unconscious.

"kanaya!" He goes to the ground, gently picks her up, seeing the scratch marks.

Kanaya was limp in his arms.

"dave!" He yells.

Down in the living room, Dave hears his voice being called.

"what is he yelling about now?" Dave sighs.

Rose hears the fear in John's voice.

"That fear, that tone . . ." Rose gasps, running up the stairs.

Outside the patio, John was patting the blood off of Kanaya's wounds with his shirt. He hears footsteps running up the wooden stairs, the white door in his room opening, and his friend standing there.

"I heard you scream." Rose looks into John's eyes.

John looks down at the bleeding troll, back up at Rose, back down at the troll, and then back up at her. He takes his left hand, uses his pointing finger, pointing downwards at the injured troll. Rose looks down at whom he was gesturing to. She gasps, falling down to her knees.

"Kanaya!" She screams.

John tares the fabric of the double shirts down so he could see the three deep scratch marks on her back.

"dear god." John whips up the wounds.

"Oh, Kanaya," Rose pauses, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I should have stayed, you needed my help."

John looks at Rose, then back down at Kanaya.

"rose can you lend a hand?" he asks.

Rose nods and looks at John. Slowly, Kanaya's eyes flutter open. The pain is overbearing, she lets out another scream. Down in the living room, everyone looks at Karkat.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He asks, running up the stairs.

When Karkat had gotten there, he looks down at Kanaya, who is still screaming.

"Shh, it's okay Kanaya," Rose cries, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Kanaya bites her lip, trying to keep from screaming louder.

"KANAYA!" Karkat screams.

"karkat look at the wound." John says.

Rose looks down at the three bloody lines on her matesprit's back.

"That looks awfully . . ." Rose starts.

Kanaya slowly falls back asleep, the lack of blood made her head spin and very exhausted. Sooner or later, Karkat, Rose, and John figure out whose claws went into Kanaya's gray colored skin.

"N-nepeta." Karkat exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3: I love you, Kanaya

Karkat helps John carry Kanaya to another room and place with her stomach down, her bare back upwards. Karkat looks at the purple blood on her right hand.

_"LOOKS LIKE SHE KILLED SOMEONE." HE PAUSES, "EITHER GAMZEE OR ERIDAN." _

"JOHN, LET'S GO EXPLAIN TO THE OTHERS." Karkat pauses, John gives him a questionable look, "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, FUCKASS. JUST COME WITH ME."

John sighs and walks with Karkat out of the dark room, and down the stairs. Rose stands close to the bed.

_"Kanaya, I'm sorry." She says. _

"I should have stayed with you." She whispers, sitting down on the chair, next to the bed.

She gently takes Kanaya's left hand into her own, rubbing her thumb against Kanaya's skin.

"I know that it could have been worse," Rose whispers, tears not stopping, "you probably wouldn't be here with me."

She looks down at her sleeping matesprit. Rose looks at the black hair on Kanaya's head.

"Kanaya, I know that you probably can't hear me right now," she pauses, "but . . ."

Down in the basement, the shirtless John stood next to Karkat.

"SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN," Karkat yells.

Dave leans against the white wall, Terezi sits on the black leather couch, looking up at Karkat, Aradia and Sollux are on the floor, looking up at the two.

"WH4T'S WRONG?" asks Terezi, tensely

"wh0 screamed?" Sollux adds another question.

John sighs, hiding the jade blood on his hands.

"IT WAS KANAYA, WHO SCREAMED." Karkat starts.

"kanaya?" Dave asks.

"is she alright?" Aradia adds.

Karkat sighs.

"IT LOOKS LIKE SHE GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH ONE OF THEM." Karkat pauses, "IT WAS EITHER GAMZEE OR ERIDAN. BUT, WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW."

"WH4T?!" Terezi jumps.

"IT LOOKS LIKE NEPETA JUMPED ON HER, AND TRIED TO BITE HER." Karkat pauses, "LOOKS LIKE KANAYA FOUGHT AGAINST, BUT NEPETA DUG HER CLAWS INTO KANAYA'S SKIN. THE FUCKING WOUND IS REALLY FUCKING DEEP."

"1 N33D TO GO T4LK TO H3R." Terezi says.

"i wouldnt if i were you terezi." John blocks the way.

"WHY?" She asks.

"ROSE IS IN THERE, SOBBING." Karkat pauses, "LET'S NOT BOTHER HER."

"p00r r0se." Aradia sighs.

"well, kanaya is her matesprit," Sollux pauses, "r0se is pr0bably taking this r0ughly."

"yeah, rose can be," Dave pauses, trying to get the right word out of his mouth, "emotional."

"K4N4Y4 C4N B3 TOO." Terezi says.

"WELL, LET'S TRY TO KEEP OUR FUCKING NOISE LEVEL DOWN."

"right." John says.

Back upstairs, Rose bites her lip.

"Kanaya, I . . ." She struggles to say the words, "I love you."

Rose continues to hold her matesprit's hand.

"I know that you probably can't hear me." Rose whispers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

"_Where am I?" Kanaya asks. _

_ She walks around in this dimmed dark room. She couldn't see ten feet ahead of her. _

_ "Am I dreaming?" she asks herself. _

_ She continues to walk around, until she hears a small grunting sound. It made Kanaya turn around. _

_ "h8llo, ex-moirail." A troll hissed. _

_ Kanaya turns to see the troll. Her gray rotting skin held the blue colored blood, her black hair is flowing down her back like a waterfall, her left eye is missing and is covered in blood, and her left arm was all bloody and hanging by muscles only. Kanaya gasps. _

_ "Vriska . . ." _

_ Kanaya sees Vriska slowly crawling up to her, her head tilted, with an eerie grin on her face, and that eerie look in Vriska's eyes. Kanaya backs away slowly. _

_ "where are you going, k8naya?" Vriska pauses, "you will 8ecome one of us." _

_ "No I Will Not" Kanaya hisses. _

_ "your time is sh8rt." Vriska licks her blue lips. _

_ "Leave Me Alone" Kanaya yells. _

_ "rose will 8ecome 8ne of us." _

_ "If You Lay A Finger On Her," Kanaya pauses, "I Will Kill You Again" _

_ "it w8n't 8e me." Vriska's head twitches. _

_ "Leave Her Alone" _

_ "it will 8e j8de harl8y." _

_ Vriska slowly inches closer to Kanaya. _

_ "Stay Away From Me" _

_ "8 won't 8e the one who turns you into a zom8ie." _

_ "You Mean There Is Someone Else Here" _

_ "i will keep that a secret." _

_ Kanaya inches her right hand to her lipstick. She couldn't feel the tube. _

_ "My Lipstick" _

_ "we took that away from you." _

_ "How" _

_ "when you passed out." _

_ Kanaya couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She inched backwards, while Vriska slowly crawls to her. _

_"rose is not here to save you now." _

_"Rose" _

_ Kanaya starts to worry about Rose, she wouldn't survive the loss. _

_ ":33 come on vriska, let me have a taste." A purr says from behind Kanaya._

_ Vriska smiles. Kanaya didn't have time to turn around. The olive blooded troll, jumps on her back, holds her head, and then bites down hard on Kanaya's neck. Kanaya feels the venom mixing with her bloodstream. _

She gasps, shooting up, awake. She was inhaling and exhaling rapidly, sweating head to toe, looking frightened.

"Kanaya, are you okay?" Rose asks gently putting her right arm on her matesprit's left shoulder.

Kanaya carefully turns around, sees the one she was flushed for.

"Rose" Kanaya cries.

Rose sits on the bed, next to Kanaya.

"It's okay, Kanaya," Rose pauses, gently kisses the troll's head, "you're safe now."

"Rose I Saw Her" Kanaya puts her head on Rose's lap.

"Who?" She asks.

"My Ancestor" Kanaya pauses, "When I Stayed To Fight The Zombies"

"The Dolorosa?"

"Yes," Kanaya sighs, "She Was The One Who Saved Me"

"She . . . Did?"

"After Nepeta Tried To Bite My Neck"

"But you fought against her," Rose says, "that's all that matters."

"But I Am Starting To Have Nightmares"

"Nightmares?"

"I Just Had One"

Kanaya tenses up, the scratches started to sting and burn.

"Tell me about it." Rose says, putting some cream on the burn.

Kanaya bites her lip. She sighs.

"I Was Walking In A Dim Room" She pauses, "I Hear This Small Grunt Behind Me"

"A grunt?"

"Turns Out It Was Vriska"

"Vriska, what was . . ."

"She Was One Of Them" Kanaya says, "She Slowly Crawls Up To Me I Back Away"

"She was a . . . Zombie?"

Kanaya nods.

"Then I Feel Someone Pounce On My Back"

"Pounce . . ."

"It Was Nepeta," Kanaya pauses, "She Held My Head To The Side She Bites Down On My Neck Hard Then I Start To Feel The Venom Mix In With My Bloodstream"

"Nepeta."

"And That Is When I Woke Up"

"Nepeta is haunting your dreambubble . . ." Rose pauses, "Seems like this outbreak is taking effect on you."

"I Guess It Is"

"I am worried now."

Kanaya looks into Rose's purple eyes.

"You Should Not Be Worried"

"I am, Kanaya," Rose pauses, "I don't know why."

Kanaya sighs.

"I Understand" Kanaya knew that she was lying when she told Rose that she shouldn't be worried, "The Truth Is Rose I Am Worried About The Safety Of Everyone"

"Kanaya."

"Yes Rose"

"Don't leave me."

Kanaya tenses up again, the scratches caused sharp pain around her back. When Rose had said those words, Kanaya glances at her. She giggles a little.

"Why Would I Leave You Rose" Kanaya pauses, "You Are Dear To Me"

Those words made Rose blush and smile brightly.

"You should try to get some rest, Kanaya," Rose holds onto her matesprit, "I will be here."

Kanaya smiles, feeling exhausted. She slowly closes her eyes. A few minutes pass away, John quietly walks up the stairs to the room.

"how is she doing?" he asks.

"She woke up, then fell back asleep." Rose smiles petting Kanaya's jet black hair.

"im kinda surprised that she isn't whimpering."

"It's her personality," Rose whispers, "she never complains about things like this."

"sounds like someone else i know."

"What's that supposed to mean, John?"

"you said that she never complains about things like this."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"you kinda have the same personality," John pauses, "come to think of it, i don't think i remember you ever complaining about things."

"I would complain about my mom, though."

"yeah, but your mom is a different topic, though."

"She came home drunk most of the time."

"yeah, i know, you would pester me all about it."

"And you would pester me about how much you hated your dad."

"i wish we could go back," John pauses, "i miss my dad."

Rose looks down at Kanaya, then back up at John.

"If we went back, we would never know the trolls."

"yeah."

"Even though they are not our parents, they are still family," Rose pauses, "they are still part of what made happy during the game. They are the ones who cheered for us, became friends with us. They are our new family."

"and some of them are really close to us," John adds, "like me and karkat or even vriska. but we are not as close as you and kanaya are."

"And I thought you weren't a homosexual."

"im not!" John glares, "i was just making a statement."

"Why did you come up here, John?"

"karkat wanted to know how kanaya was doing." John pauses, "so did terezi."

"Like I said, she is doing alright, she is just very exhausted."

"okay, i will go tell the others."

"See you later."

"bye rose."


	5. Chapter 5: Descriptions

Downstairs, in the white infested living room, John stands in front of the coffee table.

"calm the fuck down, everyone!" John yells.

Karkat turns to him.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU FUCKING GOT DOWN HERE, EGBERT."

"WH4TS TH3 UPD4T3?" Terezi pauses, "4BOUT K4N4Y4."

John looks at them.

"well, rose told me that she woke up for a while and then kinda fell back asleep."

Karkat lets out a sigh in relief.

"THANK GOD."

John looks at Karkat, directly.

"i think she will be fine to get up something soon," he pauses, "me and rose gave her some pain killer so she could sleep better."

Rose has her right arm around Kanaya's shoulders, being gentle not to hurt her, helping Kanaya down the stairs.

"You're doing well, Kanaya."

John and the others look at the flight of stairs, John smiles.

"hey! kanaya, you're up." John lets out a smile.

Kanaya looks at him, and then back down at the stair. She accidently tripped on the third to last stair. Rose puts her left arm out, catching Kanaya.

"Careful, Kanaya." Rose pauses, "You don't have much strength."

Kanaya and Rose make it down the stairs, into the living room. Kanaya leans into Rose's shoulder.

"Hello" Was all Kanaya could let out.

Dave slowly walks up to her, to help Rose out.

"hey."

Sollux stayed where he sat, next to the opened window with Aradia.

"you sh0uldn't push y0urself t0 much, kanaya."

Kanaya doesn't make any eye contact with anyone, except her beloved matesprit.

"I Wont Push Myself"

Kanaya turns to face Rose, showing the others how deep the three scratches were, and how long they were.

"WH4T SM3LLS L1K3 BLOOD?" asks Terezi, cautiously.

John turns to look at the teal blooded blind troll.

"well, kanaya was hurt pretty bad."

Dave takes off his shades to clean them off with his shirt.

"i figured the bleeding didn't stopped just yet, from the description john said."

Kanaya tenses up a little, biting her green lips. Rose helps Kanaya not to feel pain.

"Maybe I Pushed Myself A Little Early Rose"

Rose helps Kanaya to the couch to lay down, placing Kanaya's head on her lap.

"Well, you wanted to come down to explain what happened during the fight." Rose sighs, "And about your nightmare."

John glances at them.

"nightmare?"

Sollux hisses at John.

"shut up and let the w0man talk."

Kanaya looks around the room.

"The Purple Blood On My Hands Belongs To Eridan" Kanaya pauses, "He Told Me To Kill Him After I Did Nepeta Jumped On My Back She Tried To Bite My Neck I Fought Against Her And Thats Why I Have These Nice Deep Gashes On My Back Then The Zombies Started To Crowed Around Me After I Fell On The Floor I Really Thought I Was Going To Die Until My Ancestor Came And Sent Them Off"

"THE DOLOROSA?!" Karkat exclaims.

Kanaya nods. John looks at Kanaya.

"okay, im with you so far."

Dave then looks at her.

"so, what about this nightmare of yours?"

Kanaya takes a deep breath in.

"I Was In A Dim Room I Couldnt See Ten Feet Ahead Of Me I Hear This Loud Moan I Turn Around And Saw . . ." Kanaya stopped, her eyes start to be filled with her jade colored tears.

John clings to a pillow, like he's watching a horror film.

"what was it?"

Kanaya looks at him.

"Vriska Her Eye Was Missing And Arm Was Hanging By A Strand" Kanaya pauses, "She Crawls Up To Me I Slowly Back Away From Her"

John gasps, but staying quiet. Sollux sits there, amazed.

"w0w."

Dave doesn't turn his red eyes away from Kanaya.

"is that it or is there more?"

"I Felt Nepeta On My Back She Held My Head Showing My Bare Neck I Felt The Pain From Her Bite And The Venom Going Into My . . ." Kanaya chokes up, "My Bloodstream"

All of them are speechless, they didn't know what to say.

"But Thats Not All" Kanaya looks up at her frightened matesprit.

John looked confused.

"what else?"

Dave looks worried, exchanging his look from Kanaya to Rose.

"Vriska Used You To Let My Guard Down And I Fell For It"

John freaks out, trying hard not to let it out. Dave clenches his shades in his left hand.

"that spider bitch!" he mumbles under his breath.

Sollux looks absolutely calm. Karkat puts his hands over his eyes.

_"WHY HER?" Karkat hisses, "OUT OF ALL OF US TO HAVE NIGHTMARES, YOU PICK HER! SHE HAS GONE THROUGH QUITE A BIT. FUCK, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE. DON'T BRING ROSE INTO THIS EITHER!" _

Kanaya tenses up in intense pain, the tears flowing out of her eyes. Rose gently puts her hands on the open wound, to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my god, Kanaya, you need to be as calm as you can." Rose pauses, "I know that it's going to be hard."

John rushes to the two.

"you've been up long enough, kanaya." He pauses, "hang on there."

John leaves the room. Sollux turns to the bleeding troll.

"are y0u alright?"

Kanaya shakes her head. Rose closes her eyes.

"Vriska used me?" she pauses, "To let your guard down, so Nepeta could jump on you?"

Kanaya nods, softly. John comes back with bandages and more pain killers.

"here, this is all i could find for medicine."

Sollux folds his arms.

"i d0n't think that's a g00d idea." Sollux pauses, "but it's better than n0thing, i guess."

Kanaya turns to face John.

"Thank You John"

He helps Rose wrap up the scratches.

"you're welcome." He pauses, standing back up, helping Kanaya up on his back, "now lets get you back to laying down, okay?"

Kanaya gives out a small nod.

"rose, can you lend me a hand?" asks John.

Rose stands up and helps.

"Sure."

The two go up the stairs with the sleepy troll. Back in the living room, Dave watches as the three leave.

"so, what do you guys think of that dream?

"1 DON'T KNOW." Terezi pauses, "1 DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT R1GHT NOW, 1 C4N'T TRUST WH4T K4N4Y4 S4YS. 1 TH1NK SH3'S H1D1NG SOM3TH1NG FROM US."

Dave looks into Terezi's red mesh eyes.

"so you had that feeling too."

Sollux nods.

"i w0nder what it c0uld be."

Aradia looks at the group.

"we sh0uldn't jump t0 c0nclusi0ns." She pauses, "what we need t0 d0, is pray that kanaya will get t0 her senses s00n."

Karkat places his hands in his lap, looking at the stair case.

"KANAYA . . ." He whispers to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Alternia

Karkat Vantas, puts one of the black backpacks on his back.

"JOHN, DAVE, TEREZI," Karkat pauses, the three looking at him, "I NEED YOU THREE TO COME WITH ME."

John looks at him confused.

"okay, where are we going?"

Karkat sighs.

"WE ARE GOING TO TEREZI'S HIVE TO GRAB SOME CHALK AND SOME OF HER SCALEMATES."

Terezi beats her cane on the ground.

"R34LLY?!"

"QUIET WITH THE CANE, TEZ!" Karkat looks up at the staircase, "KANAYA IS PROBABLY ASLEEP."

Dave nods his head.

"well, let's get going."

"YEAH, TO TEREZI'S HIVE."

The four walk to John's room and outside to the patio onto the teleporter.

Inside Terezi's colored infested walls from her chalk, the four start to gather up all the chalk and scalemates they could get their hands on.

"so, what are we getting?" asks Dave, moving his shades to the bridge of his nose.

"W3 4R3 G3TT1NG MY CH4LK 4ND SC4L3M4T3S." Terezi grins.

John nods, grabbing whatever he could get his hands on. Karkat looks at them.

"AFTER WE ARE FUCKING DONE HERE," He pauses, "WE NEED TO HEAD TO MINE, THEN KANAYA'S."

John tries to stuff the white scalemate into his small bag.

"we should stop back at my place to drop these stuff off," he pauses, zipping up the bag, "before we do anything else."

"SOUNDS GOOD." Karkat helps Terezi put the chalk into his bag.

Dave zips up his sack.

"i got most of the chalk," he pauses, "but i left some of the wet ones."

Terezi glances at him, then to John, then to Karkat.

"L3TS DROP TH1NGS OFF!"

John nods.

"alright."

The four make it back to John's place and drop off the chalk and scalemates.

"h0ly shit terezi!" Sollux pauses, "h0w much d0 y0u have?"

Terezi laughs.

"WE ARE STILL WORKING, CAPTOR," Karkat pauses, glaring at him, "C'MON, WE HAVE TO GO TO MY HIVE."

The four head back to Alternia, to Karkat's red infested hive.

"ALL I HAVE TO GET, IS MY PHOTOALBUM."

John picks up a big black book, he flips through the pages.

"wow, you all looked really happy in these," He pauses, "even you karkat."

"THOSE WERE THOSE DAYS, I FUCKING WISH I COULD GO BACK TO." He pauses, looking at the three, "NOW, ONTO KANAYA'S."

John puts the album into his black bag.

"okay!"

Dave feels this weird, sharp chill running up his spine.

"YO, STRIDER, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!"

He looks over at Karkat, then he shrugs whatever that was off. Pretty soon, they saw the clear sewing room in Kanaya's hive.

"ALL WE NEED TO FIND, IS HER RED DRESS." Karkat pauses, "IT'S PROBABLY DOWN IN HER ROOM."

Karkat starts to walk out of the room, down the stairs to Kanaya's jade colored bedroom. He goes to his closest.

"KANAYA'S RED DRESS." Karkat whispers to himself.

He finds it in between two things Kanaya made for her matesprit.

"MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE THESE TOO," Karkat folds the red dress and places it in his bag, "LOOKS LIKE KANAYA MADE THESE FOR ROSE."

He folds the clothing for Rose and places it in his bag. Then he hears a purr.

":33 where is my prey?" asks Nepeta with an eerie tone to her voice.

Karkat gasps. John hears the voice and runs down to the room.

"karkat?"

":33 where is my meal? where is kanaya?"

"nepeta?" John reaches for a weapon.

"SHE'S NOT HERE. WHY ARE YOU AFTER HER?"

":33 her neck looks so tasty."

"even that mate2priit of her2." Another voice says.

"well, they aren't here!" John has his hand on a gun.

"D- oh thats too bad."

Karkat grabs both of his sickles, the black sack on his back.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF THEM." He pauses, "THAT INCLUDES YOUR FUCKING FILTHLY MOUTHS!"

Karkat starts to fight Nepeta. John shoots at Sollux, with Equius slowly walking up behind him. Karkat gasps, and stabs Equius. Nepeta cutting his arm, his candy red blood showing. John shoots Sollux again.

"OH MY GOD," Karkat says, "SOLLUX?!"

Equius snaps his fingers and they disappear.

"thanks, karkat."

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"calm down, karkat," John pauses, grabbing a small piece of fabric from Kanaya's desk and wraps up Karkat's wound.

"FUCK, JOHN." Karkat looks into his blue eyes, "SOLLUX HAS BETRAYED US!"

"but how?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW," Karkat pauses, "BUT IF I SEE HIS FACE, I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM."

"forget about that for now karkat," John pauses, "did you get the dress?"

"YEAH, AND TWO OTHER THINGS." Karkat says.

"what did you grab?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE KANAYA WAS SEWING SOMETHING FOR ROSE."

"lets get the hell out of here."

Karkat and John meet up with the other two. Soon, they are back at John's place.


	7. Chapter 7: The Photo Album

Back at the safe human's house. Karkat sits on the couch, next to Terezi.

"YOU W3R3 AMBUSH3D?" Terezi exclaims.

"At My Hive" Kanaya asks, leaning into Rose.

"IT SEEM LIKE THEY WERE PLANNING ON YOU BEING WITH US, KANAYA."

"wh0 came and attacked?"

"equius, nepeta, and . . ." John starts.

Sollux came from the other room.

"j0hn, i am starving, y0u sh0uld make us s0me f00d."

Karkat stood up and ran to Sollux, pushing him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAPTOR?!" Karkat hisses, "YOU TRIED TO KILL US!"

"what the fuck are y0u talking ab0ut?"

"YOU WHERE THERE, AT KANAYA'S HIVE," Karkat pauses, "YOU TRIED TO GET THE INFORMATION FROM US ABOUT WHERE WE WERE HIDING! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT?"

"w0ah, kk, i was here the entire time y0u and the 0thers were g0ne."

"he was." Aradia says.

"THEN WHO THE FUCK DID JOHN AND I . . ." Karkat makes the connection, "SOLLUX, YOU ARE ONLY HALF DEAD, RIGHT?"

"yeah."

"OH FUCK!"

"you mean, solluxs other half is what we saw?!"

"OH MY GOD." Karkat puts his wounded left hand to his head.

"TH4T SCR4TCH W4S FROM N3P3T4, W4SN'T 1T?"

"YEAH."

Kanaya looks at everyone.

"This Is My Fault," she pauses, "I Put Everyone In Danger"

"No, we shouldn't let our guard down, Kanaya." Rose says.

"IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT THAT NEPETA GOT A HOLD OF ME."

"equius was right behind me, ready to bite." John says, "karkat saved me."

"THEN THEY WERE GONE."

"gone?" Dave asked.

"they disappeared." John says.

"NEVER MIND THAT." Karkat gets the backpack off his back.

"karkat here is your photoalbum." John says passing to him.

"THANKS. BY THE WAY KANAYA."

"Yes"

"I GOT YOUR RED DRESS."

"Oh Thank You Karkat"

"AND I ALSO GRABED THESE."

He holds up a purple and black dress and a purple and jade dress.

"Kanaya . . . Did you make those for . . . For me?" Rose asks.

"Yes I Did"

"I THOUGHT YOU DID." Karkat says passing the dresses to Rose, then grabbing the red dress for Kanaya.

"Thank You Karkat This Means A Lot To Me"

"YOU'RE WELCOME KANAYA."

"Oh my . . . Kanaya, these are absolutely darling."

"I Knew You Would Like The Colors"

Karkat smiles, opening his photoalbum. Looking at the pictures. Terezi, looks at him.

"K4RK3LS, BR1NG 1T OV3R H3R3, 1 WOULD L1K3 TO SM3LL TH3 P1CTUR3S!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, PYROPE?" Karkat laughs, "FINE, I'M COMING."

Kanaya looks at him, sitting in between her and Terezi.

"I Remember This Picture"

"IT'S WHEN YOU AND I FIRST MET," Karkat says, "WASN'T IT, KANAYA?"

"Right Before You Met Anyone Else"

"YEAH."

"w0w, kk, y0u l00ked really happy."

"SHUT UP, CAPTOR."

"s0 this is what y0u have been keeping a secret fr0m all 0f us." Aradia says, holding Sollux's hand in her own.

"YEAH."

Karkat flips the page. Tears filling his eyelids.

"Those Were The Days"

"YES, THOSE WERE INDEED THE DAYS." Karkat pauses, "I WISH WE COULD ALL GO FUCKING BACK."

Karkat flips the page. Looking at the picture of him, Gamzee, Terezi, and Kanaya.

"I REMEMBER THIS."

Terezi sniffs.

"W4S TH1S P1CTUR3 W1TH M3, YOU, G4MZ33, 4ND K4N4Y4?"

"Yes I Remember That Day"

Karkat flips the page. Looking down at a picture of him and Nepeta. Tears came out of his eyes.

"NEPETA . . ."

He glances over at the picture next to that one. Kanaya sighs.

"That Was When Vriska And I Were Moirails"

"You looked really happy to be with her." Rose says.

"Then Everything Went Downhill She Broke My Heart"

Karkat flips to another page, seeing the picture of him, Terezi, and Kanaya with the four humans.

"I REMEMBER THIS PICTURE." Karkat pauses, "JOH N WAS PRANKING EVERYONE, AND I GLARED AT HIM."

"DON'T YOU DO TH4T 4NYW4Y, K4RK3LS?"

Karkat turns the page, showing a picture with everyone. The twelve trolls and the humans.

"THAT'S WAS BEFORE, WASN'T IT?"

"Yes Before The Outbreak"

"we all l00ked s0, happy." Aradia says, sheepishly.

Karkat flips to the last page in the book.

"THEN THERE IS US, THE ONES WHO SURVIVED."

"3V3RYON3 W3 KN3W," Terezi pauses, "B3C4M3 ON3 OF TH3M."

"Hey, Karkat, could you turn back the page?" asks Rose.

"why?" Dave asks.

"I thought I saw something in the photograph of all of us."

Karkat turns the page back, to the picture of all of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SEE?"

Rose takes a closer look, her eyes are drawn to the shadow behind Gamzee.

"What the hell is that?" asks Rose.

"WH4T? WH4T 1S WH4T?"

"There Is Someone Behind Gamzee"

"i d0n't see anything." Sollux says.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"he looks kinda strange." Dave glances at the photo.

"1 C4NT SM3LL 4NYTH1NG WRONG W1TH TH3 PHOTO."

"THERE IS SOMEONE THERE." Karkat pauses, "TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, THAT IS FREAKING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME."

Terezi bends a little more, sniffing.

"WO4H, TH3R3 1S SOM3ON3 TH3R3."

"His Hands Are On Gamzees Shoulders What Does This Mean"

"i d0n't kn0w, he l00ks similar t0 gamzee," Aradia pauses, "d0esn't he?"

"Yes, it does." Says Rose.

"but who is it?" asks John.

"I HAVE SEEN THAT FACE BEFORE." Karkat says.

"So Have I" Kanaya pauses, "Didnt Nepeta Show Us The Cave Of The Ancestors"

"FUCK."

"It's the Grand Highblood"

"the grand highblood?" John asks.

"G4MZ33'S 4NC3STOR."

"w0ah, y0u mean, he might be the mastermind behind all 0f this?" Sollux asks.

"That's a possibility." Rose intents.

Karkat grabs his scratched arm with his other hand; there was a sharp, stinging pain. Kanaya tenses up in pain; she can also feel the sharp pain. John sees them both flinch, but brushes it off.

"so then . . . what does this mean?" he pauses, "this was when everything was happy with us."

Kanaya glances over, painfully at Karkat.

"Did He Start This"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, KANAYA." Karkat hisses, "FUCK, THIS PAIN!"

"It Stinging . . . Sharply"

John looks at the both of them.

"hey, are you guys okay?" he pauses, "do you need to rest for a little bit?"

Rose gently puts her arms around her wounded matesprit. John puts his hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"is there anything i can get you?"

"NO."

"okay, let me know if i can do anything, alright?"

"YEAH, YEAH," Karkat hisses, "I FUCKING HEAR YOU."

Kanaya glances up at Rose, then back down at Karkat.

"We Have No Choice Do We"

John looks at her with a confused, but though he knew what she was talking about.

"nope!"

Karkat glances over at Kanaya.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO ALTERNIA."

Terezi clenches her cane in her hands.

"M4N. TH4T PL4C3 G3TS CR33P13R 3V3RY T1M3."

Rose looks at the group, gossiping about leaving.

"Wait, before we leave, shouldn't we make bigger weapons?"

Dave turns to face her.

"alchemizing new rad weapons?"

Sollux jumps to his feet.

"s0unds like a plan!"

"new weap0ns." Says Aradia, taking Sollux's hand into her own.

John smiles, standing up.

"cool!"

"L3TS G3T ST4RT3D!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

They all go to John's alchmizer and start making new, better, weapons.


	8. Chapter 8: Jade's Bite

Terezi sniffs the air, smelling the different flavors in the room.

"4R3 W3 4LL H3R3?"

"Yes, we are." Answers Rose.

"4R3 W3 4LL R3ADY?"

"I Am"

"im good." John adds after Kanaya.

"4LR1GHT, L3TS GO!"

They all follow Terezi to the teleporter back to Alternia. Outside on the streets, they look at the abandoned hives. Sollux looks passed the hives, he sees a troll with long black hair, her green and blue dress is torn and covered in blood, and she didn't look like herself.

"feferi?" Sollux asks, outloud

John looks at him, then over to where he is looking at.

"no ones there."

Sollux points right in front of them, in between the hives.

"right there." Sollux pauses, "feferi's right there!"

Terezi sniffs the air.

"1 DON'T SM3LL H3R."

"are you okay, sollux?"

"shes right . . ." He sees her disappearing, "there."

Aradia walks to him, and puts her arm around his shoulders.

"n0 0ne is there, s0llux."

"i didn't see anyone there, sol." John says.

"COM3 ON, L3TS JUST GO." Terezi moans.

Kanaya holds her lipstick close to her, John walks right behind Terezi. There is a small sound, Rose freezes where she's at.

"Did you hear that?"

The others stop and look at her.

"what do you mean?" John whispers.

Terezi cautiously sniffs the fowl air.

"SOM3TH1NG 1SNT R1GHT."

Kanaya hears a small purring noise .

":33 purrfect." Nepeta's eerie voice haunts them, as she stands right in front of Kanaya, ":33 you fell right into our trap."

John reaches for his hammer.

"shit."

Terezi sniffs the air, smelling more.

"YOU 4R3N'T 4LON3, 4R3 YOU?"

The other human's god tier pajamas is torn, stained with blood, her mouth has blood slowly coming out of it, cuts everywhere on her body.

"of course shes not."

John hears the voice, his eyes widen.

"no . . ." he pauses, "jade."

"HOW M4NY 4R3 TH3R3 OF YOU?" Terezi huffs.

Equius' body is rotting.

"D - - - more then you to know."

The other Sollux laughs.

"becau2e we are everywhere."

"and we would like to have a 8ite." Vriska adds.

Nepeta glances up at the frightened Kanaya, she takes her hands and places it around Kanaya's neck, stopping the breathing process. Kanaya's eyes go wide, and she begins to cough.

":33 come on, let me bite on your pretty little neck."

Rose pushes Nepeta to the ground, which causes her to let go of Kanaya's neck.

"Leave us alone!"

John turns as more appear.

"huston, we have a problem."

"SERIOUSLY JOHN?!" Karkat yells.

"now isn't the time for quotes!"

Kanaya looks around for some sign of her ancestor, but the Dolorosa was not in sight.

"Great." Rose says, as she points her wands at Jade.

John backs up slowly and bumps into someone.

"whos that?"

Jake English, his green jacket is almost gone. Kanaya's lipstick turns into her chainsaw and moves fast, with Nepeta and Vriska running after her. John pulls his new hammer and starts fighting.

"why the hell does this happen, every time?"

"B3C4US3 W3 4R3 LUCKY ON3S."

Karkat fights off Jake and Equius with Terezi's help. John fights off Eridan and the other Sollux. The real Sollux fights off Gamzee with Aradia and Dave. John knocks the two trolls he happened to fight out, until Feferi came and tried to bite his neck, but he couldn't see her. Sollux sees her.

"j0hn careful!" Sollux yells, "feferi is right behind y0u!"

John spins the hammer, trying to hit her, he misses, due to the fact that he couldn't see her. Kanaya is pushed to the ground, with Vriska pinning her to the ground.

"Get Off Of Me"

Rose hears Kanaya's voice, she turns to see her matesprit pinned.

"Kanaya!"

John tries to run, but is caught by the awakened zombie Sollux.

"shit, not again!"

Terezi has a large scratch on her left leg, the teal blood flowing down her leg, staining her red shoes, but is still fighting. Aradia focuses her powers to shoot the zombie off of John. Rose is held against her will.

"Kanaya!"

"Rose"

Jade smiles, inching her head down to Rose's neck. Rose's eyes widen, feeling the pain of the bite on her neck, and the venom slowing entering her bloodstream. Kanaya gasps, and struggles in Vriska's grip as Nepeta slowly inches her head to Kanaya's neck. Kanaya gathers up whatever strength she has and pushes Vriska off of her and punching Nepeta away from her. She runs to her matesprit, chainsawing Jade's right hand off, which causes the zombie to flee. Kanaya drops her chainsaw and holds Rose in her arms.

"Rose"

John goes to cover Rose and Kanaya.

"is she alright?"

Dave sees Rose screaming.

"what happened?"

Rose looks at Kanaya.

"Kanaya, hurry . . ."

"What"

"You have to kill me!"

"Ros Cant"

Dave helps John keep the zombies away from the pair. Terezi sniffs the air, smelling the change starting to happen in Rose.

"GUYS, W3 H4V3 TO G3T OUT OF H3R3! ROS3 WONT L4ST 1F W3 ST4Y!" She pauses, "1 C4N SM3LL 1T."

Kanaya doesn't make eye contact.

"I Cant Leave"

"Kanaya, leave." Rose hisses, "I am becoming one of them, the venom is spreading fast."

Terezi looks at the two.

"L3TS G3T OUT OF TH1S H3LL HOL3!" Terezi tries to pull Kanaya way, "COM3 ON, K4N4Y4."

John and Dave join up with Aradia and Sollux keeping those three safe. Kanaya comes up with a plan.

"Terezi Keep Them Busy" Kanaya pauses, "I Have To Suck The Venom Out"

"HURRY, W3 W1LL K33P YOU S4F3." Terezi says, joining in the fight.

Kanaya slowly bites down on the mark from Jade and starts sucking the venom out of Rose's bloodstream.

"Kanaya, the venom will just go inside of you," Rose pauses, angrily, "it will affect you too! Stop!"

She places her fingernails into Kanaya's skin, she didn't flinch. Karkat's mutant red blood comes of his left arm as he fights his moirail. Sollux goes to fight off Feferi, from trying to bite John again. John is distracted by Equius and Nepeta fighting him. Sooner or later, Kanaya stops sucking the venom out of Rose, she pulls away from her matesprit's neck and begins coughing it back up, with Rose's red blood around her mouth. Rose stands up and puts a light shield around the survivors. Kanaya finishes coughing out the venom. The zombies then retreat. John and the others walk up to the two.

"alright, lets go back."

Terezi smiles.

"NO PROBL3M."

Rose walks up to Kanaya and takes her by the hand.

"n0w lets get all 0f us bandaged and healed." Sollux says.

"sounds good." Dave says.


	9. Chapter 9: Teleporter, Anti-Venom, Help!

Back at John's house, Kanaya sits on the couch holding Rose in her arms.

"Thank you, Kanaya." Rose pauses, "You saved me."

John works on bandaging the others.

"okay, anyone else?"

"I'm alright, John," Rose pauses, feeling the bandage around her neck, "Thank you."

"I Am Fine Thank You John"

"you already helped me." Dave calmly says, looking at his right hand.

"1M GOOD."

"i've been helped already." He pauses, "kk, have y0u been helped?"

"ALL I NEED BANDAGED FOR IS MY FUCKING ARM."

John smiles and walks over to Karkat.

"alright." He says, starting to wrap up the wound.

"Thank you again, Kanaya." Rose whispers.

"I Couldnt Let You Turn Into One"

Sollux could hear what they were saying.

"at least we kn0w theres a way t0 st0p the venom."

John giggles a little, wrapping up his own wounds.

"its true, im glad youre here kan."

"R4INBOW DR1NK3R." Terezi grins.

"But The Problem Is That I have To Cough The Venom Out," Kanaya pauses, "After I Suck It Out"

"that's true, and we should watch out for rose too," Dave pauses, "just to be safe."

"i agree with, strider." Sollux nods.

"well just be careful." John adds.

"I Got All The Venom Out She Should Be Fine"

"that's n0t the p0int kanaya, the ven0m c0uld have left s0me negative effects fr0m being inside her." Sollux huffs.

John looks at the group, finally bandaged.

"i think we all need to take it easy for a few days."

"Yeah, your probably right." Says Rose.

"I Wont Let Anything Negative Happen To You Rose"

Rose smiles gently and puts her head on Kanaya's chest and falls asleep.

"I GUESS WE ARE ALL GOING TO SLEEP HERE?"

"that sounds good." John yawns, sitting next to Karkat.

"H3Y, WH3R3 SHOULD 1 SLEEP?"

"wherever you want, i guess." Dave yawns.

"COME HERE TEZ, I HAVE ANOTHER ARM."

Kanaya pulls the blanket up.

"Sleep Well Rose Good Night"

Terezi smiles and goes and lays on Karkat's okay arm, already half asleep.

"good night." John yawns, yet another time.

A few hours pass, Kanaya opens her eyes awake, everyone else was asleep, except Sollux and Dave. She sits there frightened as the cold sweat washes down her face. Dave happens to look up, without his shades on, sees that she is awake.

"yo, kan, you okay?" Dave asks in a whisper.

"whats wr0ng?" Sollux adds.

"Just Another Nightmare," Kanaya pauses, in a whisper, "What Are You Two Doing Up This Late"

"mines the same as yours." Says Dave.

"i never fell asleep, c0uldn't st0p thinking ab0ut feferi," Sollux motions to her to go sit with them, "c0me, sit with us."

Kanaya looks down, sees that Rose has her arms around Kanaya's waist, still asleep on her chest.

"I Cant Move"

"john was asleep on me, she will be fine if you scoot her over." Dave says.

"just be aware 0f p0ssible w0unds."

"She Has Her Arms Around My Waist"

Kanaya feels her chest becoming lighter.

"Rose Are You Alright"

"Nightmare" replies Rose, tiredly.

"well, why don't both of you join us?"

"its better than n0thing."

Kanaya helps Rose down to the ground to the other two.

"I don't feel so well." Rose says, softly.

Kanaya holds her in her arms. Dave watches Rose, concerned.

"what's wrong?"

Kanaya begins to think.

"I Have Some Anti Venom"

"g00d thinking, kanaya."

"But Its At My Hive"

"great."

"I Can Go Grab It"

"n0, dave and i will."

"I Rather Not Have You Two Go" Kanaya pauses, "Stay Here And Watch Over Rose I Will Be Back"

"kanaya, you aren't going."

"dave and i will get it."

"No I Will"

"kanaya, you're still injured from that scratch from nepeta, stay with rose," he pauses, "we will get the anti-venom."

"Its In A Safe With A Finger Print Code I Have To Get It"

Kanaya leaves the room back to Alternia before the other two could say. She lied to them about the safe.

"think we should go after her?" asks Dave.

"n0, lets give her s0me time first." Sollux answers.

Kanaya goes to her closet searching for the bottle of anti-venom. She sees the small vile full of purple liquid, she takes it into her hand and heads back to the teleporter. She sets it to go back to John's place and presses the button, but nothing happened.

"Oh No"

….

Back at John's place Dave and Sollux sit there, worried about the safety of Kanaya.

"how much longer?" asks Dave.

"i d0n't kn0w." Sollux pauses, "it sh0uldn't take this l0ng."

…

Kanaya starts to worry.

"Work Please Work"

But the button doesn't take her back.

"No No No"

…..

Dave stands up and goes to check the teleporter. He sees that something was wrong.

"sollux?" he pauses, "something's wrong."

Sollux follows him.

"what?"

…

Kanaya tries again, but it doesn't work.

"Its Not Working Am I Stuck Here"

…..

Dave clenches his fist.

"Dammit!"

Sollux looks at it.

"shut it. if the 0thers wake up," he pauses, "it all g0es t0 hell." give me s0metime, and ill have it w0rking again."

Dave looks at him.

"kanaya's in alternia," he pauses, "probably fighting."

"and if y0u d0n't shut up, we w0nt be able t0 help her in time."

…

Kanaya walks around, to get her mind off of things.

"Wheres The Welcoming Party"

There is laughter behind her.

"This Isnt Funny Come Out"

The laughing continues, and then stop. Chills go up Kanaya's spine, she continues to walk to where the laughter came from and then vanished.

…..

Aradia shoots up awake.

"kanaya!"

Her scream makes everyone wake up. John rubs his eyes.

"what happened?"

Sollux yells from outside.

"i finally g0t the fucking thing w0rking again!"

Aradia looks around.

"where is kanaya?"

"Getting anti-venom." Rose says.

"i just saw her disappearing."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"what do you mean araida?"

Dave runs into the room.

"guys! you have to come, and quick." He pauses, "kanaya's gone!"


	10. Chapter 10: Imprisoned In My Own Hive

Kanaya wakes up in a very dim room.

"Where Am I"

":33 where do you think?" Nepeta giggles.

"Nepeta Oh God"

"shes not alon8, my d8ar."

"Vriska . . ."

"yes, 8ts me."

"Oh My God"

Nepeta inches closer to Kanaya.

":33 there is nothing to be scared about."

Vriska inches closer to Kanaya, smelling her neck, she kisses it, leaving some blue on it.

"you smell w8nderful."

Kanaya struggles in her chains, thinking that she has her tube of lipstick in her hands.

"Let Me Go"

":33 why would we let our tasty meal run free?"

Kanaya shakes in fear, not feeling the tube in her hand.

"My Lipstick"

"how a8out this for dinner, nepeta," Vriska pauses, licking her lips, "a rain8ow drinker."

":33 sound purrfect."

_"This Is It" Kanaya pauses, "Rose I Am Sorry Karkat I Am Sorry But This Is The End Of Me Rose I Am Flushed For You" _

"shall we 8egin?"

Kanaya tries to find the tube of lipstick.

"What Did You Do To My Lipstick"

Nepeta softly pets Kanaya's black hair.

":33 we got rid of that nasty old toy."

"Oh Gog"

Vriska snaps her finger and Nepeta jumps to her side.

"do you think 8hat we would 8ite you now?"

Kanaya's shocked, she doesn't know how to react.

":33 see you around, my tasty meal."

_"They Are Just Playing Around With You Kanaya Do Not Believe What They Say" _

"we will 8e 8ack for you later."

Kanaya sees the two trolls walking away into the darkness and disappears. She sits there nervous.

_ "Now What" Kanaya pauses, "Did I Make Things Dangerous Did I Make The World Parish Even More" _

"KANAYA!"

Kanaya hears a fimilure voice.

_"Thank God" _

Kanaya's jade tears come out of her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"give her some space karkat," John pauses, looking down at the troll in chains, "oh god."

"Kanaya!" Rose screams.

Kanaya turns her head away, knowing that they were all angry at her. Rose tries to get the chains off.

"here, use this." Dave picks up Kanaya's tube of lipstick.

_ "This Is Not A Dream" Kanaya pauses, "They Are All Here" _

Rose uses the chainsaw to cut the chains.

"Thank god you weren't bitten!" Rose goes down to her and puts her arms around Kanaya.

Kanaya looks at her, and then cries into Rose's chest.

"I Am Sorry Rose That I Scared You"

"Kanaya?"

"I Am Sorry That I Came Recklessly"

"You didn't mean any harm by it."

"I Thought I Was Done For"

"y0u alm0st were." Aradia says.

Kanaya glances up at Aradia.

"How Did You Know Where I Was"

"she saw everything that happened t0 y0u." Sollux says.

"THANK GOD THAT YOU ARE OKAY, KANAYA!" Karkat says.

"I Am Sorry For Scaring All Of You"

Rose looks at the blue on Kanaya's neck.

"Who . . ."

"Do Not Ask"

"FUCKING SPIDER BITCH!" Karkat yells noticing the color of blue.

"lets get out of here," John says, "this place is giving me the creeps."

"lets g0." Sollux says.

Rose helps her frightened matesprit up and they follow the group back.


	11. Chapter 11: Explanation

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"like we said." Dave starts.

"It Is Alright Dave" Kanaya pauses, "I Will Handle This"

"I KNOW WHAT STRIDER AND CAPTOR SAID."

"Yes I Know" Kanaya says, "I Went Back To Alternia To Get Some Anti-Venom That I Made Myself For Rose Because She Started Not Feeling Well I Only Meant To Be A Few Minutes"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT." Karkat pauses, "WHAT I WANT TO FUCKING KNOW, KANAYA, IS WHY YOU DIDN'T HAVE SOMEONE ELSE GO WITH YOU?"

"she t0ld us that she had it." Sollux says.

Kanaya turns away from looking at the group.

"I Know That You Are All Angry At Me" Kanaya says, "I Was Being Reckless And I Am Apologizing To All Of You"

"KANAYA, WE AREN'T ANGRY AT YOU," Karkat sighs, "WE WERE JUST FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

"But It Was My Fault That I Listened To The Voice That Was Telling Me To Go Inside The Dark Void Of Air"

"there were v0ices?" asks Aradia.

Kanaya nods, whipping off the blue from her neck.

"BUT YOU FOUGHT 4G41NST TH3M R1GHT?"

"No I Did Not" Kanaya pauses, "They Had Knocked Me Unconscious Before I Knew Who Had Done The Deed"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!"

"K4RK3LS?" Terezi asks.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT KANAYA," Karkat hisses, "THEY HAD YOU CHAINED UP, NO WAY TO YOUR CHAINSAW. ALL I WOULD LIKE TO FUCKING KNOW IS, WHO DID THIS?"

Kanaya closes her eyes, fighting the tears that are coming. Rose holds the frightened matesprit of hers, in her arms.

"Kanaya?"

"It Was Nepeta And Vriska"

"DAMN! FUCK THOSE TWO."

"It Was My Fault That They Got Me Into Their Grasp Karkat"

"BUT SOLLUX, DID YOU REPAIR THE TELEPORTER?"

"yes i did"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY WHEN KANAYA WENT BACK TO HER HIVE IT DIDN'T WORK?"

"it st0pped w0rking."

"but now it's fix, we have to be more cautious now." Says Dave, with an odd tone in his voice.

"daves right," John pauses, "for now on we have to have someone with us in order to go back to alternia"

"THAT'S FUCKING SMART."

"W3 C4NT R1SK 4NYON3 TURN1NG 1NTO ON3 OF TH3M."

John lets out a yawn.

"why don't we call it a night."

Rose looks at him, then to a clock, sure enough, it was that time of the day again.

"Agreed." Rose pauses, "We all need the rest."

Kanaya slowly falls asleep in Rose's arms.

"kanaya hasnt said much." Aradia says.

"1S SH3 4SL33P?"

Rose glances down.

"She's starting to."

"good night everyone." John says, before he passed out cold on his pillow.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Memories

_Dave Strider, age 16, wounded. He looks over at his friend who has just been bitten. Her god tier pajamas have been torn and her human red blood comes out of the wounds she has. _

_ "dave, get out of here!" _

_ "i wont leave you jade!" _

_ "it's too late for me." She pauses, "go find the others." _

_ "i wont leave!" _

_ "dammit dave!" Jade turns, her skin is grey as a troll, "i am grimbark, i will be grimbark forever!" _

_ "fuck."_

_ "while i still have some of myself left," Jade hisses, "go rescue the others, there is nothing you can do to save me!" _

_ "jade i. . . _

_ "just go dave!" _

_ "jade." _

_ "go dave!" She hisses, "before i turn on you!" _

….

Dave shoots up awake. Sweating head to toe.

_"the same nightmare." _

He looks around the dark room, thinking he heard someone. Kanaya sits up awake as well, thinking she heard someone.

"kanaya?" whispers Dave.

"I Am Up"

"thank god."

"I Thought I Heard Something"

"so did i."

"But Then The Sound Died Off"

"yeah."

"What Do You Think It Was"

"i don't know."

"Are You Alright"

"i'm fine."

"Did You Have Another Nightmare"

"yeah."

"And It Is Troubling You"

"what makes you say that?"

"Through Your Tone In Your Voice" Kanaya pauses, "You Saw Something That You Wish That You Could Forget Happened And Yet You Know That It Happened And That It Will Haunt You For The Rest Of Your Life"

"its nothing like that, kan."

"I Know That You Are Lying Dave"

"me? lying?"

"I Can Hear It In Your Voice"

"why would i lie to a friend?"

"Because You Are Frightened To Tell Your Friend What You Saw In Your Nightmare"

"i am not frightened."

"It Is Alright To Be Scared Once In A While Dave"

"not for me." Dave pauses, "bro wasn't scared of anything."

"And You Want To Grow Up To Be Like Him"

"yeah."

"If He Saw You Like This" Kanaya pauses, "Do You Think He Would Be Scared For You Because You Are His Little Brother"

"no."

"Well I Think He Would"

"well, he wouldn't." Dave says, "He didn't do a lot with me."

"Then Why Do You Look Up To Him"

"because . . ."

"Hm"

"because i am scared that someone would do something terrible to him." Dave pauses, "he is my bro."

"You Just Admitted To Your Fear Dave" Kanaya pauses, "That Is Step One Of Getting Rid Of This Fear Now Tell Me About Your Nightmare"

"i don't know where to start."

"Just Start At The Beginning"

Dave takes a deep breath in.

"i was fighting zombies along side jade, until she got bit." Dave pauses, "i finished fighting off the zombies while she sat on the ground hissing and screaming. i run to her, she tells me to stay away from her and to go find the others. i couldn't just leave her there. then she told me that she was turning into one and that the sweet jade will be no more. then she goes on to tell me to run or she will bite me. so i ran as fast as i could to get out of there. its all my fault that she turned into a zombie, kanaya, its all my fault."

"This Nightmare Is Not A Nightmare"

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"This Is More Like A Memory" Kanaya pauses, "One Of Your Darkest Memories It Will Haunt Your Derseself For A Long Time"

"but our dreamselves are dead." Dave pauses, looking at her, "how is that fucking possible?"

"When Our Darkest Memories Come Into Play They Start To Toy With Our Emotions" Kanaya says, "They Will Make Our Dreamselves Their Puppets"

"our dreamselves are our darkest memories' puppets?"

"Indeed Depending On How Dark The Memory Is Will It Affect You In The Future"

"but my memory," Dave pauses, "isn't it a little too dark?"

"This Particular Memory That You Are Recalling In Your Dreambubble Is What The Darkness Has Chosen No One Knows What Memory They Have Chosen Until They Actually Have It As A Nightmare"

"wow kan, how long have you known about this?"

"Ever Since" Kanaya pauses, "Never Mind"

"ever since vriska and nepeta showed up in yours."

"How Did You Know"

"through your tone."

Kanaya sits there shocked, seeing the sun's rays appearing through John's white curtains.

"The Sun"

"that's right kanaya," Dave sighs, "we have been up for a few hours now."


	13. Chapter 13: Intermission

Let's take a small break here. You look around the dark room, not knowing where you are going. You don't have a flashlight. What are you going to do?

"Hey, follow the sound of my voice." A male voice says.

You look around for who said the voice, you couldn't see anything.

"What are you looking for?" a man stands before you, clapping his hands as the lights turn on.

You know this man. His light brown hair shines in the light, his brown eyes shine, and his green shirt shows the sword logo that he enjoys. The creator of your fandom stands before you. Yes, indeed, Andrew Hussie himself.

"What's making you like this?"

You shake.

"W-well, zombiestuck!" You say.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" he says, "Why don't we go back?"

"WHAT?!" You exclaim.

Even though you didn't wish to go back, you are suddenly back at John Egbert's house.


	14. Chapter 14: No Longer Safe

8reeeeeeeek . . . :33 creek . . . D- creek . . . creek . . . CREEK . . . CR-E-EK . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yells Karkat.

"Is someone up there?" Rose asks.

"n0 0ne sh0uld be up there." replies Aradia.

"ill g0 see." Sollux stands up.

"ill go with captor." Dave says, standing up.

Terezi sniffs the air.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S GO1NG ON?"

John and Kanaya look at each other.

"no one can be up there i locked my door to my room"

"That Is Where The Footsteps Are At"

"captor and i will go see whats going on."

"Be careful." Rose says.

"d0nt w0rry r0se, we will."

Those two head up the stairs.

"sh0uld we 0pen the d00r?"

"i don't think we have to do that."

The boys see the door opening slowly.

"missed 8s?" Vriska looks at them, blood dripping from her fingers.

"oh fuck!" Dave grabs his turn tables.

"what are we g0ing t0 d0?"

"you aren't going to do anything." Jade walks out of the room.

Dave gasps.

"jade."

"its great to see you again dave."

":33 now tell us where the others are."

Downstairs, they hear speaking.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING UP THERE?"

"K4RK4T, C4LM DOWN 4ND B3 QU13T." Terezi whispers.

"What Do You Mean" whispers Kanaya.

Gamzee comes up behind Karkat and covers his mouth.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER!"

"K4R . . ." Terezi's mouth is covered up by Eridan.

Aradia's by Tavros.

Rose's mouth is coved up by Equius.

John stayed quiet, holding his hammer.

Vriska and Nepeta grab a hold of Kanaya, she struggles.

Rose muffled screams her matesprit's name.

":33 vriskers, do you think it's time for our special stew?"

"i think we have 8aited long enough."

Kanaya struggles more in their grip.

":33 we will leave you to your battle."

"8y the way, humans, your hives are no longer safe."

":33 time to go."

Rose struggles in Equius' grip.

Upstairs, Dave pushes Jade back into the teleporter. Sollux runs after, ending up getting caught in there, himself. Nepeta and Vriska leave with their prey. Soon the other zombie trolls take the others back to Alternia, where they fought, being separated.


	15. Chapter 15: Dave vs Jade part 1

"jade!" Dave screams, his left arm bleeding.

"you didn't protect me, like you promised."

"im sorry jade." Dave pleaded for his life to be spared.

"your apologies won't be enough."

She slowly walks to Dave, holding her hand up.

"im going to kill you dave."

"jade don't!"

"i loved you once."

Jade grabs Dave's wounded arm.

"jade, stop!" Dave takes his sword and stabs Jade in the chest, watching the blood flow out of the wound.

"that won't be enough to stop me."

"oh my god . . ." Dave quakes in fear.

"what has you so worried, dave?"

Dave didn't answer.

"do you really think that i would kill you right here on the spot?"

Again, Dave stayed quiet.

"are you worried about your friends?"

"and what if i am?" Dave struggles to get out of her grip, "we promise that we would get out alive!"

Jade laughs.


	16. Chapter 16: The Search Part 1

"rose!" John screams, his arm scratched.

"I'm alright."

"what the hell happened to us?"

"We are back on Alternia."

"damn this place get creepier by the minute."

"Where is everyone else?"

"we all seem to have been separated."

"We need to go looking for them."

"agreed."

"Let's go look for Karkat and Terezi first."

They hear someone coming their way.

"who's there?!"

"its just us." Sollux says, holding Aradia.

"Thank god."

"i am s0 relieved t0 have f0und s0me0ne." Aradia coughs.

"where have you two been?"

"eridan th0ught he c0uld pick a fight with us."

"we ran away, when s0llux said that feferi was right behind him."

"All that matters, is that you are safe."

"have any the 0thers sh0wed up?" Sollux asks, looking around.

"no we were about to go looking for them."

"there is n0 time to l0se then." Says Aradia.

"You two stay here at camp, we will go look for them."

"are y0u sure?" asks Sollux.

"just watch over camp," John pauses, picking up his hammer, "we will be back soon."

"0kay, be safe." Aradia says, a tint of sadness in her tone.

"We will." Rose attaches her wands to her belt, "C'mon, John."

John follows after Rose.


	17. Chapter 17: Terezi vs Gamzee Part 1

"K4RK4T!" Terezi hold her wounded friend in her arms.

"TEREZI, GO FIND THE OTHERS."

"4R3 YOU 1NSAN3?!"

"JUST GO!"

"FUCK NO!"

"TEREZI!"

"1 4M NOT L34V1NG YOU!"

"JUST GO, TEREZI!"

"1 N33D TO T4K3 YOU TO JOHN."

"I'M FINE!"

Terezi sniffs the air.

"TH3R3 4R3 MOR3 COM1NG."

"GRAB MY SICKLES."

"YOU 4R3 TOO WOUND3D TO F1GHT."

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU FIGHT ALONE."

"K4RK4T."

"TEREZI."

Their moment is interrupted by honking.

"honk . . ."

"OH, THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT."

"DON'T WORRY K4RKL3S, 1 C4N T4K3 C4R3 OF H1M."

"TER . . ."

Terezi gently puts Karkat's head down on the ground, she picks her cane and holds up the swords.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING FIGHT ME?!"

"COM3 OUT H3R3."

Gamzee hits Terezi's arm, she turns around and stabs him square in the chest.

"THAT WON'T TAKE ME DOWN."

"TEZ, LOOK OUT!"


	18. Chapter 18: Tasty Rainbow Drinker Part 1

The jade troll struggles in her chains.

"why don't we have a little fun 8efore we eat her?"

":33 oo! lets do so."

Kanaya's jade tears came out as Vriska leans to her ear.

"rose wont come."

":33 c'mon vriskers, lets have our fun."

Vriska lifts her head up and smiles.

"of course."

Kanaya stays quiet, her tears slowly flowing down her face. She didn't worry about what might become of her. No, her focus is on the others. What happened to them?

":33 purrfect, weve got her depressed."

Vriska kisses Kanaya's neck, then she licks it.

"hmm."

_"Let Them Have Their Fun," Kanaya pauses, "Keep Your Focus On The Others They Are More Important Than What Might Become Of You" _

Nepeta licks the jade tear off of the troll's cheek.

":33 salty, just the way i like it."

Vriska kisses Kanaya's neck again.

"i could kiss this tasty neck all day."

":33 vriskers, we aren't kissing the neck, we are saving it for later."

"oh your r8ght."

Kanaya tries to bottle up her emotions inside of her, but it failed, it only made her tears come out worse. Her thoughts are now focused on her beautiful matesprit.

_ "Rose I Am Flushed For You" Kanaya cries, "Sorry That I Wont Be Around To Be With You" _


	19. Chapter 19: Dave vs Jade Part 2

Dave takes out pulls out his sword from Jade's chest. The grimbark zombie hisses as he descends the sharp point of the sword out.

"you are gonna regret doing that."

"jade listen to me," Dave pauses looking at the zombie's green eyes, "i wanted to save you, but you told me to get the hell out of there, for it was too late for you. the only person i told about you was john."

"why didn't you tell rose?"

"i didn't want her to worry."

"but now she knows," Jade giggles, "it's no longer a secret."

Dave clenches the handle of the sword in his hands, tightly.

"remember who you really are jade," Dave pauses, "this isnt you."

"it's too late for you to take pity on me."

Dave's left lens is cracked and shattered, you can see the red color of his eye.

"its never too late to take pity on someone i care about!"

"don't waste your flattery on me," Jade pauses, "your friends are in danger, all of them."

"what the hell do you mean by that?"

"karkat and terezi are fighting gamzee," Jade pauses, "he was killed when he was sober."

Jade giggles a little.

"you mean that he is still sober?"

"that's right." Jade pauses, "john and rose are on their way trying to find all of you."

"they are?"

"don't ask anymore questions!" Jade laughs, "oh you will love this one."

"what about sollux and aradia?"

"those two . . ." Jade pauses, "they are safe, but not for long."

"and what about . . ."

"and what about kanaya?" Jade pauses, "the rare jade blooded troll?"

Dave hesitance to say anything.

"oh don't worry," Jade pauses, "she will be well off soon."


	20. Chapter 20: The Search Part 2

"Where can everyone be?" Rose asks, brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"i hope we aren't too late."

"We can't lose hope, John."

"i know."

"I hope we find them soon."

"me too."

A scream happens in the distance.

"a scream?"

"Who does it belong to?"

They listen more closely to the scream.

"terezi!"

"Let's follow it," Rose says, "it could lead us to her."

"hopefully she has someone else with her."

Rose takes John's wrist and leads him.

Back at camp, Sollux lays asleep in Aradia's arms.

"r0se, j0hn," Aradia pauses, "c0me back in safety."

Sollux tosses in his slumber. Aradia looks down at him, brushing his hair away from his face.

_"s0 this is the feeling 0f being flushed all 0ver again feels like." _

She carefully leans her head down, kisses his forehead.

"s0llux," she whispers, "i am flushed f0r y0u."

She kisses his lips. She feels his gentle lips pressing against hers.

_"he's awake." _


	21. Chapter 21: Terezi vs Gamzee Part 2

Gamzee's juggling club is knocked out of his hands by a blast from Rose's wand.

"Leave them alone."

Gamzee looks at her.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?" Gamzee pauses, "WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOUR MATESPRIT?"

Rose gasps, letting her guard down. Gamzee picks up his club and runs after Rose. John swings his hammer, hitting Gamzee as he vanishes.

"What?" Rose shakes, worrying about Kanaya.

Terezi goes to Karkat's side.

"THANKS GUYS." He pauses, looking up at Terezi, "HOW'S YOUR ARM?"

"1T HURTS L1K3 FUCK, BUT 1 SHOULD B3 4LR1GHT."

Terezi slowly helps Karkat up.

"HOW 4R3 YOU DO1NG?"

"IN PAIN, BUT I SHOULDN'T COMPLAIN."

John goes to the other side of Karkat and helps Terezi.

"lets hope that dave makes it back to camp."

"Yeah, let's go back."

"TH4NKS FOR SHOW1NG UP," Terezi pauses, "1 THOUGHT 1 W4S GO1NG TO B3 D34D M34T."

Rose smiles, then frowns, something seemed to be missing.

"Terezi . . ."

"WH4T?"

"I think . . ."

Terezi gently touches her face, not feeling her red glasses.

"MY GL4SS3S 4R3 M1SSING!"

"DON'T WORRY TEZ, WE'LL FIND THEM."

"DON'T WORRY 4BOUT 1T," Terezi pauses, "MY GL4SS3S 4R3N'T 1MPORT4NT. TH3 OTH3RS' S4F3TY N33DS TO B3 OUR M41N FOCUS."

"terezi's right, lets go."

"Sollux and Aradia are probably worried sick."

"ARE THEY OKAY?"

"Yes, they were the first ones to show up."

"hopefully dave showed up."


	22. Chapter 22: Tasty Rainbow Drinker Part 2

"Let Me Go" Kanaya screams.

":33 why would we let our precious dinner go?"

"no one will 8e here to save you."

Nepeta takes her claws and places them a crossed Kanaya's neck, leaning in closely. The troll could smell the fowl stench in the skin of this zombie.

":33 i wonder what will rose will do if we kissed her?"

Nepeta smiles, lifting her head up.

":33 but that won't be my to do."

She takes one of her claws and starts cutting through the fabric of Kanaya's shirts. Kanaya feels the chill in the air, hitting her bare skin. Her jade tears flowed out of her eyes, like a waterfall.

":33 time for the main event."

Nepeta holds her claws up high. Kanaya closes her eyes, preparing for the worst.


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting The Drunk Survivor

Dave Strider, who is on the ground, sees the zombie coming towards him.

"i used to love you dave." Jade pauses, "but now i feel nothing but hatred towards you."

Dave couldn't get himself to say anything.

"any last words?"

Dave looks passed the zombie of his friend, who he at one point in time, loved. He sees someone that looks like Rose. She holds her rifle up, close to her purple dress, holding in the other hand what looked to be a bottle of some kind, taking a swig of it and shoots the rifle. Before it could hit Jade, she vanishes into thin air. The girl finishes the liquid substance in the bottle, then throws it to the ground, watches it shatter. She walks up to Dave.

"You look a rolt like your broder." The stench of alcohol came from the girl's breath.

It made Dave gag and cough.

"Follow me."

Dave looks at the girl one more time, seeing the resemblance between her and Rose.

"wait, wait," Dave pauses, "are you rose's mother?"

"You know my morm?"

"uh, yeah."

"Good, come on srlow poke," She says holding out her hand, "I know where you are camping."

"really?"

"Mry name is Roxy Lalonde."

"i knew it." Dave mumbles under his breath.

"Whrut was that?"

"nothing." Dave takes her hand and stands up, "dave strider, nice to meet you."

"Frollow me."

"okay, i will be following right behind you."

"Good boi."

Dave looks at the rifle, he starts to wonder how could that have made Jade vanish.

_"maybe she knew where to shoot," Dave pauses, "she is another survivor, just like the rest of us."_


	24. Chapter 24: We Are Missing Kanaya

"its ab0ut time y0u guys came back." Sollux says.

"did something happen?" John asks.

"n0, n0thing happened," Aradia pauses, "we were just w0rried ab0ut y0u."

"Has Dave shown up yet?"

"yeah, he just did." Aradia pauses.

"al0ng with s0me0ne else."

"WHO?" Karkat asks.

Rose looks over at the campfire, seeing someone she knew, so well.

"Mom?!"

Roxy turns around, gasping.

"Morm?!"

"it seem t0 me that we have every0ne." Sollux says.

Karkat starts to count everyone that's there.

"WE DON'T FUCKING HAVE EVERYONE."

"W3 4R3 M1SS1NG ON3."

Rose's focus is turned onto Kanaya.

"Oh my god," she pauses, "Kanaya!"

"she didn't sh0w up." Aradia says.

"TH4T'S WHO W3 4R3 M1SS1NG!"

John looks at Rose.

"don't worry rose," he pauses, "we will find her."


	25. Chapter 25: Brain Dead

Nepeta purrs, her claws held high over her head.

"do you think that we will eat you right now?" Vriska whispers into Kanaya's ear.

Kanaya gasps, opening her eyes, as the shoot up with pain. Nepeta had brought down her claws and cutting into Kanaya's chest and stomach. The two zombie's disappear, the chains are released from Kanaya's wrists, she cries out in pain.

…

Everyone back at camp hears the painful cry. Rose sits next to the fire, when the scream had ringed in her ears, it made her tense up. Terezi sniffs the air.

"1 KNOW WH3R3 SH3 1S!"

Rose looks at her. John grabs his hammer.

"terezi, come with me."

…

Kanaya holds her stomach as she walks the path down to the camp, all she can see is the light from the fire.

"Warmth" She says, as she touches the coldness of her skin.

She continues to walk, feeling her heart slowing down, and her breathing coming to a complete halt.

"Rose" Kanaya says falling to the ground, her eyes slowly closing, "Forgive Me My Friends I Am Sorry That I Was Not Able To Make It"

…

"where to from here?" John asks.

"JUST R1GHT 1N FRONT."

"where?" John says, "i dont see anything."

He looks down after kicking the unconscious troll's shoulder. He gasp, seeing that she isn't breathing.

"kanaya!" he turns her around, checking for a pulse, but there isn't one.

"WH4T?"

John starts to do CPR. Terezi just stands there, not knowing that to do. John coughs.

"terezi help me get her to camp," John pauses, "we need to get her heart starting again, a shock from rose's wand should do the trick."

"H3R H34RT?!"

"terezi help!"

Terezi grabs Kanaya's arms and slowly stars to walk backwards back to camp.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL DO YOU M34N?"

"she was scratched again."

"4G41N?"

"yeah, and her heart isn't working, she isn't breathing either."

"COULD YOU US3 YOUR POW3RS?" Terezi pauses, "YOU 4R3 4 H31R OF BR34TH."

"sadly no."

"SH3 SHOULD B3 4BL3 TO H34L H3RS3LF," Terezi pauses, "SH3 1S 4 SYLPH OF SP4C3."

"her mind isn't working either." John pauses, "lets just get her to camp."

Terezi nods.

_"K4N4Y4, WH4T H4PP3N3D TO YOU?" Terezi asks. _


	26. Chapter 26: The Tear That Heals

John and Terezi, carefully put Kanaya's body down on the cold muddy ground. John starts up the CPR again. Not knowing what will happen. Terezi sniffs around for Karkat.

"SOM3ON3 H3LP!"

Karkat hears her cry and runs out of the tent he happened to be in.

"TEZ, WHAT IS IT?"

Terezi's teal tears flow out.

"K4N4Y4."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SH3 W4S SCR4TCH3D."

"BY NEPETA AGAIN?!"

Terezi nods her head. Rose comes running.

"Where is she?"

John gasps for air.

"rose i need you to shock her heart."

"Shock her heart?" Rose pauses, "What's wrong?"

"she is in cardiac arrest."

Rose takes out her wands and looks down at her bleeding matesprit.

"I know you are still alive, Kanaya." Rose pauses, aiming her wand directly at Kanaya's heart, "I can feel it."

A single tear falls from the human's left eye, hitting the tip of the wand, as it starts glowing, the tear falls from the tip, down to the troll's chest. The human places the wand back on her belt and goes to her knees, holding her matesprit's hand, keeping it close to her. John goes to check for a pulse. He sighs in relief.

"thank god."

The jade blooded troll's chest slowly rises up and then back down. The teal blooded troll sighs.

"SH3'S 4L1V3."

"DAVE GET SOME BANDAGES!"

"we all are going to need some." John says.

Rose closes her eyes, tears of joy and relief flow out.

"Thank god!" She pauses, "I am so relieved that you are alive."


	27. Chapter 27: Explanation and Approval

The wounded jade blooded troll's eyes slowly flutter open. She looks around the camp, not remembering getting from the place she was held captive in, to here. The pain in her stomach caused the scar on her back to start hurting.

"Ugh" She slowly sits up, looking around camp once again, "How Did I Get Here"

The mutant blooded troll, slowly walks to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"BACK AT CAMP."

She turns to see his red eyes.

"Karkat"

"YES, IT'S ME."

Kanaya coughs into her hand.

_"This Is No Illusion" She pauses, "I Am Back" _

"we thought you had died!" Dave says.

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HELPING!"

"How Did I Get Here"

"1 SM3LT YOUR BLOOD FROM 4 M1L3 4W4Y."

"terezi and i followed it" John pauses, "then we found you passed out not breathing"

"What"

"YOU D1DN'T 3V3N H4V3 4 PULS3, K4N4Y4!"

"What"

"STOP SCARYING HER, FUCK!"

"kanaya?" Sollux asks.

"Hmm"

"c0uld y0u please tell us?" Asks Aradia, sheepishly.

"Tell You What"

"what happened?" Dave asks.

"Of What"

"WHEN NEPETA AND VRISKA TOOK YOU."

"You Do Not Want To Know"

"W3 N33D TO KNOW K4N4Y4."

Kanaya shakes her head.

"You Do Not Want To Know What They Did To Me" Kanaya pauses, "Why I Did Not Fight Against Them"

Jade tears roll down her cheeks.

"they did something?"

"KANAYA, YOU HAVE TO TELL US."

Kanaya sighs, knowing that she was out numbered.

"Alright Fine I Will Tell You"

"ST4RT 4T TH3 B3G1NN1NG."

Kanaya looks down at her wrists.

"They Chained Me Up"

"again?" John asks.

The jade troll nods her head, slightly.

"Then I Heard Nepeta Say That They Were Going To Have Their Fun Before I Became Their Dinner"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"what do you mean by fun?" asks Dave.

"Vriska Kissed My Neck Again Nepeta Licked My Tears Away From My Eyes"

"WH4T TH3 H3LL?"

"FUCK."

"I Remember Nepeta Cutting Into The Fabric Of My Shirt With Her Claws"

"what the fuck were they thinking?!" Sollux screams.

"were they trying t0 make y0u frightened?" asks Aradia.

"MY GUESS IS THAT THEY WERE FUCKING WERE!"

"dammit." Dave punches the ground with his fist.

"WH4T H4PP3N3D N3XT?"

Kanaya holds her head.

"I Cannot Remember"

"my guess is by the scratch" John pauses, "that nepeta scratched you."

"I Guess So But We Will Never Know What Happened"

Kanaya's eyes start to droop.

"Woah, careful, love!" Rose says, gently holding Kanaya in her arms.

The troll looks up.

"Rose"

"You need to get all the rest you need."

"You dron't have much streangth."

Kanaya coughs into her hand again.

"By the wray, mom," Roxy pauses, "I approve of you trwo . . . two."

"Mom!" Rose blushes, "Stop it."


	28. Chapter 28: Rose's Nightmare

_ I pace back and forth, worried for my matesprit. What happened to her? I turn and see John, his blue eyes hidden behind his scratched up glasses. _

_ "How is she?" I ask._

_ He shakes his head. I look at him, gasping._

_ "No, John, tell me the truth!" _

_ He puts his head down, I could see his tears coming out of his eyes, hitting the ground._

_ "kanaya." _

_ "John?" _

_ Karkat comes out of the tent, where Kanaya is; followed by the others. I glance up at them._

_ "What?" I pause, "What's wrong?" _

_ Karkat bites his lip, his red tears forming in his eyes. My eyes are drawn down the line, watching their faces, their eyes forming tears._

_ "No . . ." _

_ "I'M SORRY ROSE." _

_"What are you being sorry for?!" I pause, "What's going on?!" _

_ "K4N4Y4 1S D34D." _

_ I gasp, falling to my knees._

_ "No, she can't be." _

_ "KANAYA IS DEAD, ROSE," Karkat pauses, "THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN FUCKING DO." _

_ My tears come out. _

_ "Damn it!" I cry out, "Kanaya . . ." _

_ "c0me 0n r0se, g0 and see her," Sollux says, "bef0re we put her under the gr0und." _

_ I look at him._

_ "This is not easy!" I yell, "My matesprit was murdered! There is nothing left!" _

_ "CAPTOR'S RIGHT, ROSE," Karkat says, "GO SAY FAREWELL." _

_ I look at him, slowly getting to my feet. I try hard not to make eye contact with my friends as I abscond to the tent, seeing my matesprit's body. Her eyes are closed as if she is asleep, her left hand was on her stomach, she is in her red dress, the one she wore when we got married, and her mouth holds a small smile. I look around the room, seeing flower petals scattered around, small lit candles are the only light, I walk to her, falling to my knees at the right side of her, I put my left hand under her neck, lifting her light, lifeless body to my shoulder, my tears fell out of my eyes, hitting Kanaya's cold, pale cheeks. _

_ "K . . . Kanaya!" I cry._

_ I pet her hair, crying. I gently kiss her lips, hold her close to me. I can't believe that she is gone._

_ "I love you, Kanaya Maryam." I cry. _

_ I slowly put her body back down like how it was when I came in, gently taking her right hand and place it on top of her left hand. I lean in and kiss her forehead, leaving my lips there for a few minutes as my tears fell from my cheeks. I hear someone enter the tent. _

_ "ARE YOU OKAY?" _

_ I didn't answer, I cup Kanaya's cold cheek with my hand, rubbing it with my thumb. _

_ "YOU'LL SEE HER AGAIN, ROSE." _

_ I turn to him, my water infested purple eyes look into his red eyes._


	29. Chapter 29: Intermission II

It has been two weeks since Rose Lalonde had that fowl nightmare, she didn't want to tell anyone; not even Kanaya, that she had this dream. You turn to the creator.

"What the hell has been going on in their dreambubbles?" You cautiously ask.

Andrew Hussie fixes his hair with his left hand, trying to think of the proper words to answer your question.

"Well, think of it this way," he pauses, "it's the end of Alternia, zombies are infesting the streets, and they are the last survivors. How could they not have vulgar infested dreambubbles?"

You pounder for a minute. Thinking of his words.

"That's a pretty good point." You say.

"Exactly."

You look over at Rose, the look of fear was tearing her apart. You couldn't just sit there and watch this whole thing go down; you have to tell Rose to go explain the nightmare to someone. But, then again; no one can see you.

"Rose, go tell John about your nightmare!" You scream out.

Hussie comes slowly behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"No one can see you, nor hear you."

"Is this some sort of trick?" You ask, turning to him.

"No."

"Then, what the hell would you fucking call it?"

"Just a bit of fun." He laughs, "Do you really think that I would let my characters see someone that is part of the fandom?"

"No."

"Then, shut up and enjoy the show."

You give out a long sigh, turning back around; to "enjoy" the show.


	30. Chapter 30: Tell John

John, with his Heir of Breath hood on his head, calmly walks up to Rose.

"sup, rose?"

She just looks at him, waving, and then puts her head back down. He gives her a worried questionable look.

"hey, are you alright?" He asks.

Rose lifts up her head back up, with a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

John saw the fear in her eyes.

"your eyes say differently."

That fake smile quickly turns into a frown.

"What makes you say that?"

"i see that you are worried about something, rose," John pauses, "everyone else is looking after kanaya in her tent, you can tell me anything."

Rose gasps when she heard that Kanaya is in the tent.

"Is she alright?!"

"woah, calm down there." John pauses, "she's asleep."

"What kind of asleep?"

John looks confused.

"um, normal."

Rose sighs in relief.

"Thank god."

John puts a hand on her shoulder.

"hey, are you sure you are alright?" He pauses, "you are shaking like a leaf."

Rose glances into his blue eyes.

"It happened two weeks ago."

"something happened?"

"This outbreak has been affecting my dreambubble."

"i know, it has to all of us."

"I know."

"so, you had a nightmare?"

Rose nods.

"tell me all about it."

Rose clenches her fist.

"Well, I was waiting outside a large tent," Rose pauses, "pacing back and forth, waiting for an update on Kanaya."

"on kanaya?"

"You came out of the tent first, your glasses had been scratched up to the point you had to take them off," she pauses to take a deep breath in, "I asked you how Kanaya was doing, but you didn't answer me."

"what?"

"Then Karkat and the others came out, I looked around to see if Kanaya had been part of the group," she pauses, "but . . ."

"but?"

"She wasn't standing with the group of trolls."

"is there more?"

Rose hesitates to say the last few parts of her nightmare, tears form in her eyes, her shaking got worse; she clenches her fists, digging her fingernails into her skin.

"I asked Karkat what was the update on Kanaya." Rose's voice shakes, "All he said was, 'I'm sorry'."

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"I asked why would he apologize to me. Then I hear Terezi say, 'Kanaya is dead."

"what the hell?!"

"Then Sollux wanted me to go see Kanaya's body," she pauses, whipping a few tears away, "before they put her deep within the ground. I couldn't get myself to do it. Until Karkat said that I should, because she would have liked me to have been the last one to see her dead corpse."

"that is just a little . . ." John pauses, trying to find the right word to say, "vulgar."

"So, I went into the tent, by myself, seeing her body," Rose pauses yet again, whipping some more tears away, "I fall to my knees, I hold her body close to me. Her skin was cold, her chest was covered in blood."

"rose, i . . ."

"Maybe this nightmare was just a sequel to something I had before this nightmare."

"another nightmare?"

"We were all fighting Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Jade, and the three alpha players."

"let me guess," John pauses, "you, dave, and i were fighting jade?"

"No, I wasn't there. Karkat was fighting Gamzee, Aradia and Sollux were fighting Equius and one of the alpha players, Terezi was fighting Nepeta, my mother was fighting off two of the alpha players, and Kanaya was fighting off . . ." Rose chokes on Vriska's name, "Vriska."

"that spider bitch."

"Well, I saw Equius, the three alpha players, and Nepeta; on the ground." She pauses, "You all were injured, Kanaya was still fighting Vriska. You all tried to move to help her, but you couldn't; your feet were sewn to the ground by spider web. Everything went black, and I heard a scream."

"a scream?"

"It was . . ." Rose chokes on her matesprits' name, as more tears come out of her eyes, "Kanaya."

Rose sobs even more. John puts his arms around her, comforting her.

"i'm sorry, rose." He pauses, "no one should have these nightmares."

"I'll . . . Be fine." She says through the tears.


	31. Chapter 31: Leader Ambushed

"W3LL, W3 4R3 4LL H3R3, K4RKL3S," Terezi pauses, "WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT?"

Karkat fixes his turtleneck sweatshirt, glancing at everyone, individually.

"WELL, I CALLED EVERYONE HERE FOR A MEETING."

John glances up at him, giving him a questionable look.

"a meeting?"

"what kind of meeting?" Dave asks.

He didn't have his shades on, everyone thought he looked even "cooler" without them on. He took their advice, this will be the third day he didn't wear them.

"WELL, TO START OFF," Karkat pauses, "I DON'T REALLY THINK THAT I AM THE LEADER."

"What do you mean?" asks Rose, holding Kanaya's hand.

"You Are A Wonderful Leader"

"WELL, THE LAST BATTLE WE WERE ALL SEPARATED," Karkat pauses yet again, "I DID THE BEST I COULD TO FIGHT; YET IT SEEMS LIKE I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE ZOMBIES."

"where are y0u g0ing with this?" asks Aradia, brushing her long black hair way from her face.

"WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT . . ."

"what are y0u trying t0 say, kk?" Sollux asks, reaching out for Aradia's hand.

Dave slaps Sollux in the arm.

"shut up and listen."

"THANK YOU STRIDER." Karkat takes a deep breath in, "WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY WAS . . . THAT WE NEED TO VOTE FOR A NEW LEADER. I DON'T THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING THAT GREAT OF A JOB."

"YOU H4V3 B33N DO1NG 4 WOND3RFUL JOB."

"THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT, TEZ." Karkat pauses, "BUT, I THINK THAT IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE."

"A change?"

Karkat holds up a piece of paper, with something written on it.

"I WILL GIVE YOU EACH FIVE MINUTES TO VOTE," Karkat pauses, looking down at the hideous bucket, "PLACE IT IN HERE."

"is that a . . ." John starts.

"a bucket!" Dave exclaims.

"I KNOW, WE ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"

Roxy writes down a name and places it in the bucket, John sighs, then does the same, Dave follows right after John, Terezi sniffs her red chalk, then writes down a name, and places it in the bucket, Sollux follows right after, then Aradia does the same, Rose hesitates for a minute then places her written vote in the bucket, Kanaya writes down a name and places it in the bucket.

"ALRIGHT." Karkat pulls out a name, "ONE VOTE FOR ME."

John sits back, as Karkat pulls out three slips.

"THREE VOTES FOR KANAYA."

Kanaya gasps to herself as she looks around, seeing the group of survivors. Karkat then pulls out four slips.

"TWO VOTES FOR ROSE." Karkat pauses, "AND THE REST ARE VOTES FOR KANAYA."

Kanaya bites her lower lip.

"so, this means kanaya is our new leader?" asks John.

"she has to agree to it first." Answers Dave.

Kanaya takes one more glance at everyone.

"Can I Ask Something"

"grow ahead." Roxy says.

"Why Me"

"why?" Dave asks.

"Why Would You Like Me To Be The New Leader"

Karkat looks down at her, with his red eyes.

"WELL, MY ANSWER IS SIMPLE." Karkat pauses, "YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT THE ZOMBIES THEN THE REST OF US. YOU TELL US EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU. I MEAN, YOU HAVE MORE KNOWLEDGE THEN THE REST OF US ON HOW TO SURVIVE."

"I Would Not Say That I Have That Much Knowledge"

"Well, my answer is basically the same as Karkat," Rose says, as Kanaya turns to look into Rose's purple eyes, "you keep us in order, you tell us when they are too dangerous to fight."

"my reason is the same as rose and karkat." Says John, with a dorky smile.

"kanaya, you just keep us in place and tell us everything you know." Dave adds.

"Really" Kanaya pauses, "You Think I Am"

"0f c0urse." Aradia smiles brightly.

Kanaya looks around her group of friends, seeing the hopefulness in their eyes. She glances at them, one-by-one, reading their moods. She did this for a solid three minutes, before she slowly stood up.

"Then I Accept" She announces.

Karkat smiles then puts his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Kanaya's eyes focus up on one of the roofs of the abandoned drug stores, she sees what looks like Feferi, she pushes Karkat out of the way grabbing a pistol, shoots high in the sky towards Feferi, the bullet only hits the zombiefid troll's left forearm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karkat asks.

_"They Were Planning An Ambush" Kanaya pauses, "This Isnt Going To Be Good" _

Rose stands up and goes to her matesprit.

"What did you shoot at?"

Kanaya's eyes were not drawn away.

"Sollux"

He gives her a questionable look.

"yeah?"

"I Think I Believe You Now"

"ab0ut what?" He asks, vulgarly.

"I Just Shot Feferi In The Forearm"

"y0u mean, y0u saw feferi?" Aradia asks.

Kanaya nods.

"N3V34 M1ND TH4T," Terezi pauses, splitting her cane in half to revile the swords, "W3 H4V3 COMP4NY!"

Rose takes out her wands.

"Why must this happen now?"

"its just our luck." Dave replies.

Kanaya steps away from the group, narrowing her focus to the middle, seeing something coming her way.

"LOOK OUT!" Karkat pushes her out of the way, feeling something sharp going into his upper left arm, "SHIT!"

Terezi goes to him, smelling his candy red blood. John glances over and sees an arrow in his arm.

"K4RK3LS!" She screams, trying to get him out of there.

"watch over him terezi," John pauses, "we can handle this."

Kanaya keeps a hold of the pistol, aiming it towards the middle.

_"They Are Wasting A Lot Of Their Time Getting Here," Kanaya pauses, "Are They Retreating No They Wouldnt Not Without A Fight" _

"I Will Go On Ahead Slowly" Kanaya pauses, "Watch My Back"

"kanaya, don't." John pauses, "you're still injured."

"I Will Be Fine" Kanaya turns to see them, "I Have You Watching Me"

Rose glances into Kanaya's eyes, and smiles.

"kanaya, the . . ." Sollux starts.

"did y0u dr0p the pist0l?" Asks Aradia.

Kanaya looks at her hand, the gun wasn't there.

"No I Didnt"

A shadow appears on the grass.

"looking for th8s?" Asks Vriska, holding up the gun.

Kanaya lifts up her head, glancing at the zombie, who was once her ex-moirail.

"damn it!" Dave yells.

"Kanansta, run!" Screams Roxy.

Rose sees Gamzee, Equius, and other zombies circling around, blocking the view of Kanaya and Vriska.

"this is just fucking great!" John hisses.

_"We have to get passed them somehow," Rose pauses, "or else this could turn into like my nightmare." _

John sees Kanaya on the ground, Vriska pinning her so she couldn't move, holding the gun to the troll's head.

"damn it!" John yells.

He goes running passed Dave and Rose.

"john don't!" Yells Dave.

John's left shoulder was pressed in between Equius and Gamzee.

"don't worry kanaya," he pauses, "i'm coming!"

Kanaya turns to see the pain on his face.

"John Dont Your Shoulder"

"i don't give a fuck," John pauses, as Gamzee and Equius squish his shoulder, making it crack, "i need to get you out!"

Rose holds her wands out, knowing that she couldn't use them, she might hit John or even Kanaya. Dave looks at her, holding out a broken sword.

"John, get out of there!" Rose screams.

"not until i get kanaya!" He pauses, "you would be doing the same thing, rose."

Rose stays speechless; he was right, she would have done the same thing.

Everyone could hear a loud SNAP. John hisses in pain.

"fuck!"

Gamzee gives out this eerie laugh.

"look equius." Gamzee pauses, "WE MADE THE HEIR OF BREATH CRY!"

"D- aw, did we hurt you?"

"fuck you both!" John screams.

Kanaya looks at John.

"Damn It"

Vriska laughs.

"what a fowl mouth. did this out8reak change that?" Vriska leans closer to Kanaya, her lips almost touching the jade blood, "of course it did. and i find it cute when it comes out of your mouth."

Kanaya struggles.

"Get Off Of Me"

Rose gasps. Dave looks at her, shoots her a smile and a small wink. He pushes John out of the grip of Gamzee and Equius, pushes Vriska off of Kanaya, knocking the gun out of her hand, and holds the blade close to her heart.

"why the hell would you fight us now?"

"you really want to know, strider?" Vriska laughs, "simple, we love to play with the survivors."

"leave!"

Kanaya slowly crawls to John, but Gamzee stomps on her back, making her cough.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Rose shoots at Gamzee and Equius, knocking them to the ground.

"You better leave us alone!"

Kanaya finishes crawling to John, looking at his swelling, bruising shoulder.

"Oh God I Am Sorry John"

"don't worry about me kanaya." He says.

Kanaya takes off her shirt, leaving the second layer on, slinging up John's arm as Dave took care of Vriska.

"leave us, spider bitch!" Dave yells.

"seems like we are not wanted," Vriska pushes Dave off of her, and stands up, "oh well, i am sure that we will meet again."

Before the zombies vanished, Vriska winked at Kanaya, when she was looking at them. Kanaya gasps.

"Well, that took longer than expected." Rose says.

Kanaya nods her head in agreement.

"Looks Like I Will Be Taking Over First Aid Until John Gets Better"

"i can still fight!" John says, flopping his right arm.

"careful, you might break that arm too." Dave jokes.

"Shut up, Dave."

Karkat stands up, with his arm wrapped up.

"WHAT FUCKING NOW?"

"I Guess We Go Looking For Another Place To Hide"

"s0unds like a plan." Says Aradia.


	32. Chapter 32: Truth or Dare

"What should we do now?" Asks Rose, sitting down next to the fire.

"n0w that we are here?" Asks Sollux leaning into Aradia.

"we could always play a game." Suggests Dave, in a mocking sort of tone that sounded like John.

Kanaya slowly takes off Karkat's shirt to get a better look at his wound.

"It Didnt Go In Far" Kanaya says, "It Should Heal Up In No Time"

She slowly wraps the wound up with bandages. Roxy looks at Dave.

"But wre must be careful," Roxy pauses, "some people are injured."

"Well, what can we do then?" Rose asks, brushing her blonde hair out of her purple eyes.

Terezi sits next to Karkat, sniffing the air, smelling his candy red blood. Kanaya finally finishes.

"If We Are Going To Play A Game We Really Should Think Of Something"

John nods.

"i have one!" John says.

"WE AREN'T LISTENING TO YOUR HUMAN ROMCOM STORIES, FUCKASS."

"aw, fine." John pouts.

"can y0u t0 n0t fight?" Aradia asks, sheepishly.

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO PLAY?"

"W3 4LW4YS COULD ROL3PL4Y SOM3TH1NG!"

"I DON'T THINK EVERYONE IS UP TO THAT, TEZ."

"W3LL, 1T W4S JUST A SUGG3ST1ON."

"can anyone else think of anything?" asks Dave.

Everyone sat there, pondering.

"We could play truth or dare." Rose says.

"I LIKE THAT IDEA!"

"M3 TOO!"

"so, we are all for truth or dare?" John asks.

"i guess s0." Sollux answers.

Kanaya looks down, opens her hand slightly, looking at a ring.

_"This Is It" Kanaya says, "I Am Going To Do It" _

She puts the ring back into her pocket.

….

_ Earlier that day, Kanaya walks into Terezi's tent. _

_"H3LLO, K4N4Y4," Terezi pauses, "1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG YOU N33D?" _

_ "Yes There Is," Kanaya looks at the ring, "But You Must Not Tell Anyone" _

_ "YOU H4V3 MY WORD TH4T 1 WONT T3LL 4NYON3."_

_ "Well Um" _

_ "HMM?" _

_"I Want To Ask Rose To Marry Me" Kanaya whispers._

_"WH4T?!" _

_"Shh" Kanaya pauses, "And I Dont Know How To Do It Without Embarrassing Myself"_

….

"so, should we get this game started?" Asks Dave.

Kanaya smiles and looks up.

"Yes We Should"

"ALRIGHT," Karkat pauses, "WHO SHOULD START?"

"me!" John extends his hand.

"Alwright!" Roxy says.

John glances at everyone in the group, as they all sit down.

"um . . . aradia, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"um . . ."

"kiss sollux!" Dave screams out.

"hey!" John screams.

"you couldn't think of anything," Dave says, "so i screamed out something."

"fine, you can kiss sollux."

"accepted." Aradia says.

She slowly lifts Sollux's head up, leans in, and touches his lips with hers.

"terezi, truth 0r dare?" Aradia asks.

"D4R3." Laughs Terezi.

"i dare y0u t0 kiss y0ur fav0rite flav0r."

Terezi smiles, taking out her red chalk, she licks it, then turns to Karkat, and kisses him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat blushes.

"1T W4S 4 D4R3."

"WHATEVER, JUST ASK SOMEONE."

"K4N4Y4, TRUTH OR D4R3?"

"Dare"

"1 D4R3 YOU TO 4SK 4 QU3ST1ON TO SOM3ON3 1N TH1S ROOM."

Terezi winks at her, and mouths, '1 KNOW YOU C4N DO 1T.'

"Alright" Kanaya turns to her matesprit, "Rose Lalonde"

Rose blushes.

"Y-yes?"

"We Have Been Matesprits For A While Now" Kanaya slowly puts her hand into her pocket, "You Are My Seer And I Would Like To Ask A Question"

Rose gasps. Kanaya goes to one knee, taking out the ring.

"Rose Lalonde The Seer Of Light" Kanaya shows the ring, "Will You Marry Me"

"is this for real?!" Dave asks.

Sollux slaps Dave's arm.

"shut it."

Terezi smiles.

Rose puts her hands to her lips, and then lowers them.

"Of course, I will." Rose goes to Kanaya's level.

Kanaya places the engagement ring around Rose's ring finger, she looks into those purple eyes, leans in and kisses her.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" Karkat whispers to Terezi.

"S1NC3 TH1S MORN1NG." Terezi whispers back.

"so this was for real?" Dave asks.

"YUP." Terezi says.

Rose pulls away.

"Kanaya, this was for real?"

"Yes It Is" Kanaya smiles.

"kanaya, is this why you didn't want us to go to your hive for the anti-venom?"

"Yes It Was"

"well, then." Sollux hisses.

"Anyway Karkat Truth Or Dare"

"DARE"

"I Dare You To Do Say The Most Outrageous Thing You Can Think Of"

"GOD." Karkat looks at John, "COME OVER HERE, FUCKASS AND MAKE OUT WITH ME."

John blushes red.

"wha . . ."

"STRIDER, TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE."

"truth."

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST REACTION TO EGDERP HERE?"

"what a dork!" Dave answers, "roxy, truth or dare."

"Deare."

"i dare you not to drink for the rest of the night."

"fine." Roxy shatters the glass vodka bottle away from the group.

"Mom, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dance with someonee." Roxy hiccups.

"Accepted." Rose glances down at Kanaya, "Shall we?"

Kanaya takes Rose's hand and they slowly start dancing.

"John, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you sure you are not a homosexual?"

Again, John's face goes red.

"do i have to answer?"

"YES!"

"i am not a homo!"

"your face says differently." Dave says.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING HOMO!"

"Alright, he has answered."

John glares at Dave and Karkat, and then drops it.

"who says we never do that again?"

"me," Sollux pauses, "even th0ugh i didn't get asked. but wh0 cares."

"do you want me to ask you truth or dare?"

"n0."

"alright."

Dave glances up at Rose and Kanaya.

"but the proposal!" He frails his arms, "they are going to get married!"

"STOP MAKING SUCH A BIG FUSS OUT OF IT, STRIDER," Karkat says, smiling towards Rose and Kanaya, "WE ALL KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOMETIME. AND IT JUST DID. CONGRATULATIONS TO THE BOTH OF YOU."


	33. Chapter 33: Grubs Part 1

"So What Do We Do Now" Asks Kanaya, her eyes drifting towards Sollux who kept his eyes straight passed the trees.

"is s0mething wr0ng, s0llux?" asks Aradia, sheepishly.

"i keep hearing s0mething," he pauses, "and i d0n't kn0w what it is."

Everyone takes a listen.

"i cant hear anything." Dave says.

"SHH!" Karkat hisses, listening closer now.

Passed the trees, the sound of panting comes toward the group.

"D0N7 W0RRY, W3 AR3 ALM0S7 7H343." A small tiny voice says.

"BUT, KiTTUR, iM TiRED." Another small voice says.

"L00K, F143, KAY13!"

Soon, two small figures descend from the trees. It causes Terezi to smell the air.

"TWO SM4LL GRUBS," Terezi pauses, as everyone looks at her, "TH3Y H4V3 TH3 S4M3 BLOOD FL4VOR 4S K4N4Y4 4ND K4RK3LS."

"how can you tell?" asks John.

"TROLL BLOOD H4S SOM3 SORT OF SM3LL."

"okay . . ." John pauses, "but how can you tell that they are grubs . . ."

"JUST TH3 W4Y TH3Y T4LK 4ND TH3 BLOOD FL4VOR 1S K1ND4 F41NT."

"ARE THEY ALIVE OR WHAT?"

Terezi takes another deep breath in.

"4L1V3."

"But how?"

Before anyone could answer, the jade blood runs into Karkat, with arms around the mutant's waist.

"H3LP US!"

The mutant blood goes up to Kanaya and falls into the jade troll's arms out of pain and tiredness.

"THEY ARE AFTER US."

"Who Is After You"

"7H3 CA7!"

Karkat looks at Kanaya with a worried look.

"AND THE SPiDER!"

Kanaya returns the worried look back at her moirail.

"D4MN!"

"Y0U M3AN . . ." the jade blood pauses, "Y0U KN0W 7H3S3 Z0MBI3S?"

Kanaya turns her eyes away.

"Sadly Yes"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"W3LL, W3 W3R3 WI7H 07H34 G4UBS AND W3 W3R3 ASK3D 70 J0IN 7HIS A4MY 0F Z0MBI3S."

"KiTTUR AND MYSELF RAN AS FAST AS WE COULD, SEEiNG OUR FRiENDS SLOWLY TURNiNG iNTO ONE OF THEM."

"KAY13 AND 1 RAN AND HID F0R A WH1L3," Kittur pauses, "W3 W343 B31NG F0LL0W3D, 7H3N W3 F0UND Y0UR CAMP AND SL0WLY MAD3 0UR WAY H343."

"that makes a lot of since." John says.

"well then." Dave says.

Karkat happened to notice Kittur looking at Kayie.

"IS SHE YOUR MOIRAIL?"

"Y3S, 1 AM HOP1NG 7HA7 W3 W1LL B3C0M3 MAT3SP417S."

"I'M SURE YOU WILL."

"7HANKS."

"NO PROBLEM," Karkat pauses, "I'M KARKAT VANTAS."

"N1C3 7O M337 YOU KA4KA7."

"YOUR NAME IS KITTUR, RIGHT?"

"Y3S, S1R."

"NICE TO MEET YOU."

"AND iM KAYiE."

"Pleasure To Meet You Kayie" Kanaya pauses, "My Name Is Kanaya Maryam"

"NiCE TO MEET YOU KANAYA."

Kanaya smiles.

"well then." Sollux pauses, "sh0uld we . . ."

Some more sounds fill the air.

"G0G N0, T3LL ME TH3Y HAV3N'7 F0UND US!"

"FUCK!"

Terezi takes a deep breath in.

"FUNNY."

"What is it?" asks Rose.

"1 SM3LL MOR3 4L1V3 GRUBS," Terezi sniffs the air to check again, "BUT SOM3TH1NG DO3SN'T S33M R1GHT."


	34. Chapter 34: Grubs Part 2

The sound drew closer and closer. Ruffled little feet against the rocky path between the camp and the forest.

":33 kayie, kittur, where did you go?" A tiny voice says in the distance.

"H343!" He screams.

Kanaya glances at him, then towards the forest; the scar on her back and chest started to stinging, this usually happened when either Vriska or Nepeta showed up. She clenches at her shirt, gripping the fabric with her left hand, clenching it in her fist. Her matesprit's attention are drawn towards her, she looks concered for her troll lover; slowly, she crawls up to Kanaya and puts her arm around her.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," Rose pauses, kissing the troll's cheek, "I promise."

Terezi slowly crawls up to Karkat, placing a hand into his. He took it willingly. John hears giggling in the distance and clengs onto Dave, who puts his arms around his frightened friend. Roxy cleangs onto John's left leg.

"Daumn, dis is one sexy reg, John."

John's face turned red. Kayie looks at the humans and the older trolls.

"THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW." She says.

"TH3Y 4R3 COM1NG," Terezi pauses to sniff the crisp cool air, "1 C4N SM3LL 1T."

Kanaya sees little trolls walking towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat exclaims.

"That's a lot of grubs."

"too many for my tastes." Dave calmly says.

"so . . . many . . . grubs!" John hisses.

Rose lets go of Kanaya and goes to aid for the injuered grubs.

"WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DONE FOR," Kayie pauses, "i THOUGHT THAT YOU JOiNED THEM."

A small olive green blooded troll looks at her.

":33 we didnt though."

Next to her was a blue blooded troll.

"realllllllly, kayie, you need to stop worry8ng."

The two slowly walked up to Kanaya.  
"Well Hello There"

":33 hello."

"helloooooooo."

_":33 this is it vriskers," Nepeta pauses, ":33 we can have our stew." _

_"it's a8out time." _

"Well, since we now know that your friends are safe, we should get some rest." Rose says.

Kittur starts to feel nauseous, he could tell something wasn't right about these grubs, he saw them being turned into zombies.

_"WHA7 7H3 H3LL 1S G01NG 0N H343?" he asks himself. _

"GOOD IDEA ROSE, WE ALL COULD USE THE REST." Karkat says slowly walking towards the tent he shared with John.

Kayie looks at Kittur and hugs him before heading to a small patch of cold grass to fall asleep on; her mutant blood is what keeps her warm. Soon, everyone made it to their tent, Rose shared with Terezi and Aradia, Dave shared with Sollux, and Kanaya had her own tent to recover from her wounds. The olive and blue blooded trolls follow Kanaya to her tent, smirking. Kittur happens to notice and decides to stay up, just in case something happens.

_"S0 Y0U HAV3 7H3 P0W34 70 L00K N04MAL." He pauses, "MY 3Y3S W1LL K33P WA7CH 0F Y0U." _


	35. Chapter 35: Grubs Part 3

Later that night, Kittur stands his guard outside, pacing back and forth, from tent to tent, window to window of the tents; he glances into the tents where the grubs followed the older trolls/humans in, he knew that something was going to happen, he wasn't quite sure what though. His eyes are drawn towards Kayie, sound asleep, peacefully on the cold ground.

"K4Y13." He whispers, bending down and gently kisses her cheek.

While he kept walking around, the olive blood grub's eyes flutter open, as if she had never fallen asleep. She turns to the blue blood grub, seeing her partner's eyes flutter open, seeing the eight fold vision. The jade troll moans a little, but doesn't wake up from her dreamless slumber. The olive blood holds three fingers up as her nails turn into claws, she places them on Kanaya's right arm, putting pressure, breaking the skin, and slow starts dragging her nails away from the wound.

"Ugh" Kanaya moans, slowly starting to wake up.

The olive blood takes the claws off of her and hides them. Kanaya rubs her eyes, and turns to see both of the grubs.

":33 oh, im sorry," she pauses, ":33 did i scare you?"

Kanaya yawns a little.

"A Little"

The olive blood grins as she starts to shed from her grub form.

"we were h8ping that would happen." The blue blood's body started to do the same.

Kanaya gasps as she is pulled back, a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes are drawn towards the crack; the window, she sees Kittur, who runs to find someone.

_"1 KN3W 17." _

He runs into Karkat's tent.

"KA4KA7!" He pauses, "WAK3 UP!"

The mutant moans a little, slowly waking up.

"WHAT IS IT?" Karkat pauses, "IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"7H3 O7H34 G4UBS," Kittur pauses, "7H3Y A43 Z0MB13S! 7H3Y A43 74Y1NG T0 3A7 KANAYA!"

When Kittur had said that, Karkat was full awake.

"WHAT?!" He pauses, "HURRY GET EVERYONE ELSE UP, I WILL GO GET KANAYA."

John slowly wakes up.

"not again." He coughs getting up, holding his broken shoulder.

Kittur did as he was asked, Karkat grabs his sickles.

"DON'T WORRY, KANAYA," He pauses, "I AM COMING."

Inside her tent, Kanaya struggles to break free.

":33 why won't you be a good girl and sit still!" Nepeta screams, as she pinches Kanaya's neck to make her paralyzed for a few hours.

"now, shall we dig in?" Vriska giggles a little.

":33 that was the plan."

Kanaya gasps, her entire body completely numb, she couldn't move to save herself. Vriska's hand uncovers her mouth.

"Help" Her screams sounded weak.

Outside, the group starts to fight. Karkat fights a long side Rose.

"WE HAVE TO GET PASSED THEM," He pauses, "KANAYA JUST SCREAMED WEAKLY."

"I hope something didn't happen."

Kittur bangs Equius' and Tavros' head together, knocking them to the ground.

"H343'S Y0U4 CHANC3, G0!"

Rose and Karkat run towards the tent.

Inside, Vriska leans her head in closer and closer to Kanaya's neck. Nepeta slowly did the same. Karkat and Rose run inside.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Vriska smirks.

":33 no."

"I WILL GIV . . ."

Kanaya's skin starts to glow, Vriska bites down on her prey's neck, hardly. Kanaya couldn't move anything in her body, but she let out a scream in pain. Nepeta joins in on the "fun" and bites down on the other side. Jade tears came out of the troll's eyes, but the venom couldn't spread, it was being killed by the anti-medication she took before going to bed, and that her skin was glowing.

"Kanaya!" Rose grabs her wands.

Nepeta lets go, knowing that something was off.

":33 odd, usually the venom has already spread through the body," she pauses, ":33 it can't be . . ."

Karkat stabs Nepeta in the back.

Dave runs in the tent with his broken sword and stabs Vriska, making her let go of the neck she penetrated. Kanaya's world starts to spin; blood flowed out of her mouth. The two zombies vanished, which meant that they were summoned back. Rose runs up to Kanaya, as the troll's head falls forward into Rose's left shoulder.

"DAVE, GET SOME BANDAGES."

"on my way!" The human rushes outside to grab the first aid kit.

"Why didn't the venom work?" Rose pauses, "She was bitten by two zombies."

Karkat examines the room, finding a small glass bottle, he picks it up.

"SHE DRANK SOME ANTI-VIRUS MEDICATION," He pauses, "AND HER SKIN IS STILL GLOWING, MAYBE THAT'S WHAT SAVED HER."

"Maybe she knew that something was wrong." The young human says, "She told me that her back and chest start to sting when either Nepeta or Vriska are near."

"MAYBE THAT'S WHAT CAUSED HER TO DRINK SOME THAT MEDICATION."

Rose nods. Dave comes rushing back in with the first aid kit.

"you have one tough girlfriend rose." Dave says, getting the supplies out.

"A FUCKING TOUGH ONE AT THAT."

Rose giggles a little.

"Well, when she wakes back up," Rose pauses, "I will tell her you said that."


	36. Chapter 36: Grubs Part 4

Inside the bloody tent, Rose gently pets Kanaya's black hair as she sleeps, bandages cover her neck. Kittur sits close to his moirail, gently petting her hair.

_"H0W C0ULD SH3 HAV3 SL3P7 7H40UGH 7HA7?" _

The others circled around the fire, extremely exhausted from their battle.

"GOOD THING KANAYA'S SKIN WAS GLOWING," Karkat pauses, "IT HELPED THE MEDICATION KILL THE VENOM."

"SO, SH3 W4S B1TT3N BY VR1SK4 4ND N3P3T4?"

"yeah." Dave answers.

"SHE PASSED OUT DUE TO THE LACK OF BLOOD," Karkat pauses again, "NOT ONLY DID THEY BITE, THEY WERE TRYING TO SUCK EVERY LAST DROP OF BLOOD SHE HAD IN HER BODY."

"that's just sick." John gags.

Sollux turns his back to see the two grubs.

"s0 what are we g0nna d0 ab0ut the grubs?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Can we really risk having them with us?" Roxy asks.

"kittur did save 0ur lives th0ugh." Aradia says.

"that's n0t the p0int aa," Sollux pauses, "they c0uld attack us at any time."

"im with sollux on that one." Dave says.

"I THINK THAT WE CAN'T TAKE THE RISK OF HAVING THEM WITH US." Karkat pauses, "BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM."

"W3 H4V3 NO OTH3R CHO1C3, K4RK3LS."

"i agree with karkat." John says.

"well lets have a vote." Dave pauses, "all in favor for doing what we have to do."

Terezi, Roxy, Aradia, and Sollux raise their hand.

"thats four." Dave pauses, "and you two are out voted."

"MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE ROSE VOTE."

"bad idea." John pauses, "she has already been through a lot. first a nightmare, then this."

"well ill go talk to kittur." Dave says.

"im c0ming with y0u." Sollux says as he follows the human.

Karkat takes a deep breath in and lets it out, he closes his eyes. Terezi slowly takes his hand into her own. At the other side of the camp, Dave and Sollux had explained to Kittur about how they can't take any chances, Kayie might've been bitten while she was asleep, while they were fighting, and not paying attention.

"N0, PL3AS3, D0N'7 K1LL H34."

"im sorry kittur." Dave says.

Kittur nods his head, his jade tears falling from his face.

"AL41GH7, 7H343 1S SOM37H1NG 1 HAV3 70 D0 F14ST."

"fine, but y0u have t0 be quick ab0ut it."

Kittur leans in and whispers into Kayie's ear.

"1M S044Y 7HA7 1 HAV3 70 D0 7H1S," Kittur holds a knife in his right hand, he stabs Kayie through the heart, gently kisses her lips, and then holds her body close to him, "W3 W1LL B3 70G37H34 AGA1N. 1 WAS FLUSH3D F04 Y0U, KAY13."

He slowly places the limp body of his matesprit on the ground, her face holds a smile. He sees her mutant red blood on his hands, he turns to the human and the older troll.

"1M 43ADY N0W." He pauses, "MAK3 17 FAS7."

Dave takes his sword and trembles a little.

"im sorry, my young friend." He rushes and kills Kittur with a stab through the heart. He slowly pulls the sword out as he places the jade blooded troll next to his matesprit. Sollux uses his psiioniic powers to put their hands together.

"ill g0 get every0ne s0 we can start walking, again." Sollux says.

"alright." Dave wipes his tears from his red eyes.

Dave opens his eyes as he hears a voice.

"Don't worry human, they will be with us."

This made him turn around to see who was talking, but he didn't see anyone. But, doesn't mean that someone wasn't there. Back inside the tent, Kanaya's face holds a smile, she saw the Dolorosa and the Signless hold their loving hands out for the two grubs, they took their hands with joy.

John walked closer to his side, he looks down at Dave's hand before taking it into his own, and then he looks at the dead lovers.

"i'm sad that we had to kill them."

"i only killed kittur," Dave pauses, "he killed his own love."

"he wanted to do it for himself."

"well, maybe we should put them under the ground."

Dave softly squeezes John's hand, more tears come out.

"why was i being stupid?" Dave whimpered, "i was the one who murdered him."

"there is nothing we can do to change it," John says, "it's done."

Dave gently pulls John closer to him, his arms around his friend in a hug, the Knight of Time cries into the heir's chest.

"woah, it's okay." John gently pats Dave's back.

"HEY, WE ARE LEAVING NOW." Karkat sees them, "IS HE FUCKING CRYING?"

John nods his head slightly, then shooshpaps his friend to calm him down. Kanaya sits in a wheelchair that once belonged to Tavros, being pushed by her loving matesprit.

"why is kanaya in a wheelchair?"

"NEPETA PINCHED A NERVE CAUSING THIS FOR A FEW HOURS." Karkat pauses, "NEVER MIND THAT, LETS GO!"


	37. Chapter 37: When I See You Again

"W3LL, HOW'S K4N4Y4 DOING?" asks Terezi.  
The human holds the sleeping troll in her arms, one hand slowly petting up and down her matesprits hair.  
"She's asleep."  
"THAT'S GOOD," Karkat pauses, "HER BODY TOOK QUITE A FUCKING BLOW EARLIER."  
"yeah she was bitten by two fucking zombies." Dave says.  
"Her body was fighting off the veneom . . . Venom." Roxy adds.  
"she's lucky that she's still here." John says.  
"im curi0us n0w, j0hn said s0mething ab0ut a nightmare." Aradia calmly says.  
"mind telling us ab0ut it, r0se?" Sollux asks.  
Rose bites her lip, she glances over at John, then down at her troll lover.  
"You were all fighting, but I wasn't there," She pauses, "and Kanaya was fighting Vriska, you all were held down by spiderweb. Everything became black and I heard a scream."  
"A SCREAM?"  
John nods his head.  
"kanaya's scream."  
"WH4T?"  
"Then I was outside a tent, John came out and I saw tears in his eyes," Rose pauses, "then the rest of you came out, I asked what was going on, Karkat said 'I'm sorry.' And I gasp a little, still confused, Terezi then said . . ."  
Rose choked on the words.  
"1 S41D WH4T?"  
"You told me that . . ." Rose's tears fill in her eyes, "That she was dead."  
Everyone, exept John, are speechless.  
"W-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED NEXT?"  
"Sollux told me to go see her; before we had to put her body in the ground," Rose pauses, tears falling from her cheeks, "one last time."  
Sollux stays frozen, not sure what to say or do.  
"I head into the tent, and I saw her body, a ring was around her finger . . . And now I am no longer confused about that . . ."  
"SO, YOU STAYED WITH HER FOR A LONG TIME," Karkat pauses, "AND YOU TWO WERE MARRIED?"  
"Yes."  
"1'M SORRY TH4T TH1S 1S H4PP3N1NG ROS3."  
"I haven't had this nightmare for a while."  
"maybe talking to me about it made your mind be calm." John says, smiling at his friend.  
"I guess."  
"its getting late," Dave pauses, yawning, "we should probably all hit the hay."  
"H1T TH3 H4Y?"  
"i mean that we should all get some sleep."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, DUMBASS?" Karkat pauses, "I AM STILL TRYING TO GET USED TO YOUR STUPID FUCKING HUMAN SHITTY TALK."  
"what the hell do you mean by that vantas?"  
"YOUR METAFORES," Karkat pauses again, "THEY CONFUSE THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME."  
"GUYS STOP!" Terezi pauses, "COM3 ON, T1M3 FOR B3D."

...

Later that night, Kanaya, fully awake, takes watch. Sollux, who really never truely fallen asleep, slowly starts walking away from the camp. Not knowing that he was being followed.  
"Sollux Where Are You Going"  
"d0nt try t0 st0p me kan," he pauses, "im g0ing 0ut there t0 l00k f0r a way t0 st0p this . . . even if it c0sts my life."  
"What Are You Talk . . ."  
"d0nt even start 0n that bullshit kanaya."  
"What Am I Doing Wrong"  
"please, g0 back t0 camp," he pauses, "and tell aa that im flushed f0r her."  
"Sollux"  
"n0w g0!"  
"If I Ever See You Again" Kanaya pauses, "I Would Like To See A Smile On Your Face Alright"  
"i really wish id didnt have t0 d0 this."  
The jade troll feels something hit her in the head, her world went black.  
"alright, ill smile just f0r y0u." Was the last thing she heard before passing out.


	38. Chapter 38: Fuzzy Memory

The troll slowly opens her jade eyes, seeing light coming into the tent. Her head hurts like hell, she remembers someone saying something, but doesn't remember who it was who said it. Kanaya slowly turns her head, glancing up at her human matesprit.

"Thank god."

The jade troll slowly starts to sit up.

"Kanaya?"

She fully sits up and turns to face the human.

"What Happened"

"We found you knocked out in the middle of the forest," Rose pauses, "thank goodness that you were close to camp."

"How Did I End Up There"

"I am not sure," Rose pauses again, "and Sollux is missing."

"Sollux"

"John, Aradia, Dave, and Karkat are out searching for him."

Kanaya puts her right hand on her head.

"I Hope Something Terrible Has Not Come Over Him"

"I hope that he didn't get caught in the zombie's nest."

Terezi walks into the tent. The human looks at the teal blooded troll.

"What is it?"

"TH3Y R3TURN3D," Terezi pauses, "S33MS L1K3 SOLLUX H4S V4N1SH3D."

Kanaya inhales and then exhales.

'Alright Ill Smile Just For You' Kanaya whispers to herself.

"What was that?"

"What Does That Mean" Kanaya pauses, "Who Even Said It"

"K4N4Y4?"

"Hm" She answers.

"4R3 YOU OK4Y?" Terezi pauses, "YOU 4R3 T4LK1NG TO YOURS3LF."

"Sorry I Do Not Know What Has Come Over Me"

"You were hit upside the head with a blunt object," Rose pauses, "your memory is a little fuzzy."

"Y34H, 1 HOP3 TH4T YOUR M3MORY W1LL B3COM3 CL34R."

"Well Who Evers Voice Is Stuck In My Head Is Getting To Me"

"What did they say?" asks Rose, placing a hand on the troll's shoulder.

'Alright Ill Smile Just For You'

"W3LL, TH4T'S JUST W31RD."

"Hmm."

"1S SOM3TH1NG WRONG?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rose pauses, "c'mon, it's time for lunch."


	39. Chapter 39: Feferi's Bite

Alone, far away from camp, stands a gold-blooded troll. His double hors stand out in his short spikey hair, his Gemini shirt is stained with blood.

"i kn0w y0u are here equius!" He screams, "c0me 0ut!"

Laughter comes from behind him, as he is lifted up off the ground. The troll's white shoe falls off, pulling the sock with it.

"D- get ready highbl00d." Equius says.

Sollux gasps as he sees his friend coming out of the darkness, her skin is not the same color gray as his.

"I )(AV-E B-E-EN WAITING A LONG TIM-E FOR T)(IS, SOLLUX."

He struggles in the grip of the STRONG troll.

"feferi!"

"T)(AT'S MY NAM-E."

She inched closer to his foot, opening her mouth wide.

"0h shit!" Sollux yelled.

"D- your time is up, lowbl00d," Equius pauses, "D- it is time you joined us."

"shit!" Sollux's eyes are drawn towards his other half.

"iit2 tiime for u2 to joiin together agaiin."

"like hell i want t0 d0 that!"

"you have no choiice," The other Sollux pauses, "biite hiim feferii!"

Sollux's eyes fill up with yellow tears, his face shows pain, the zombie has a hold of his foot, in her mouth. The venom is too much for the troll, he lets out a scream.


	40. Chapter 40: Insanity

It has been three days, and no sign of Sollux Captor anywhere.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SOLLUX GO WALKING OFF BY HIMSELF?"

"I don't get it either," Rose pauses, holding Kanaya's hand, "it doesn't seem to be like him."

"Y34H, 1 HOP3 TH4T H3 H4SN'T B3COM3 D34D M34T."

Aradia sits quietly, not wanting to talk about it, she wished he had just stayed there where he was safe, and not go off on his own.

"well, what are we going to do?" asks John

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW."

"We can't go out there and find him," Rose pauses, "it's too dangerous."

"SOM3 OF US 4R3 ST1LL R3COV3R1NG FROM TH3 L4ST B4TTL3."

_"you know you can a8ways ask me, kanaya." Vriska says. _

Kanaya gasps a little to herself, looks around for the voice, but forgets about it.

"im sure that he will come back." Dave says.

_"can you 8e sure on that, strider?" Vriska says again._

Kanaya again looks for the voice, it seems like she was the only one who could hear it. Karakt looks at her, worried.

"KANAYA, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Kanaya shakes the thought of Vriska out of her mind.

"I Am Alright Why Do You Ask"

"IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING."

"I Am Just Fine Karkat Thanks For Your Concern"

"ALRIGHT."

_ "haha, it's not fine, you are the only one who can hear me." Vriska laughs. _

"Get Out Of My Head" Kanaya hisses in a whisper.

_"oh look, you are just hallucinating my voice." _

"No I Am Not"

_ "admit it, this is just a hallucination." _

Kanaya punches the air.

"NO I AM NOT!" She yells.

"Kanaya, sweetheart," Rose says.

Kanaya inhales and exhales fast, trying to get herself calmed down. Jade tears form in her eyes.

"I Am Not Hallucinating I Am Not" She whispers to herself.

_"just 8dmit it!" _

Kanaya puts her right hand on her head. Karkat slowly goes up to his moirail.

"KANAYA!"

Kanaya gasps.

"Are you alright, love?" Rose asks.

"Is This What Insanity Is" Kanaya asks, in a slight whisper.

Kanaya ponders at the thought of being insane . . .

"Insanity" She says again, this time so everyone could hear.


	41. Chapter 41: Intermission III

You try to wrap your mind around the information that you had just received in this update.

"So, let me get this straight . . ." You start.

"Yes?" Andrew Hussie says.

"Sollux knocks out Kanaya, leaves her, then gets turned into a zombie by Feferi, then Kanaya is the only one who can hear Vriska's voice, and she says that her ex-moirail is hallucinating?" You pause, "But, Kanaya is not hallucinating right? She isn't going insane, right?"

"You forgot something about Vriska."

"What am I forgetting?"

"Her mind controlling powers."

"What about them?"

"She can make people hallucinate," Hussie pauses, "maybe since she is a zombie that her powers are slightly stronger than what they were before."

"True."

"I'll tell you what," He pauses, "what do you wish for?"

"What I wish for?"

"It has to be Zombiestuck related though."

"Well, I wish that this whole insanity thing never happened."

"Granted."

"What?!"

"Take a look."

You glace over at the jade blood, seeing her normal as ever.

"Did that really just happen?" You ask yourself.  
"It really happened."  
A smile forms at the corners of your lips.  
"Well, let's leave all of this insanity thing behind, since you wished that Kanaya would forget all about it." Hussie says.  
"Yeah, let's leave it."  
"Now, what's going to happen next?" Hussie ponders.  
You stand there, quietly, not knowing what to do.  
"Oh, I know, let's go to the wedding!"  
"You mean . . ." You pause, "Rose and Kanaya's wedding?"  
"No, John and Karkat's . . ." Hussie pauses, "Of course the Rosemary wedding!"


	42. Chapter 42: The Wedding

"YOU SM3LL PR3TTY, K4N4Y4." Terezi says.

The young jade blood stands, wearing her red dress, as Aradia finishes putting on a little make up on the bride.

"y0u l00k abs0ultly darling."

Karkat hears the girls talking and goes in.

"ARE WE ALMOST DONE?"

"just ab0ut." Aradia says.

Karkat's eyes glance at his moirail.

"OH, KANAYA," he pauses, "YOU LOOK AMAZING. ROSE IS GOING TO BE GLAD WHEN SHE SEES YOU."

She smiles, and pats down the skirt of the dress.

"And Yet I Am A Little Nervous"

"WHY?"

"YOU 4R3 M4RRY1NG ROS3."

...  
The blonde human stands looking down at the jade and purple dress her matesprit made for her, while John finishes touching up on his make-up job.

"i can't believe that today is the day you and kanaya are going to be married." He says.

"This dress is perfect, it suits my figure rather well," Rose pauses, "I really haven't had the time to try these on to see what they look on me. She is really talented."

Dave comes in and sees his friend.

"my god rose" he pauses, "you look stunning kanaya is going to be glad to see you"

Rose smiles.

"And yet," she pauses, "I'm a little nervous."

"why?" John pauses, "you are marrying kanaya."

"Your right, I shouldn't be."

...

Both of these happened at the same time. Well, never mind that; let's get back to the wedding.

Karkat stands behind the tree trunk that they were calling the alter. Kanaya takes a deep breath in, and lets it out when Dave came to escort her. Slowly, the two walk down the flower petal path, toawards the "alter". Dave unhands Kanaya as she just stands there.

"OKAY THERE, KANAYA?"

"I Am Alright"

"ARE YOU READY?"

"Ready As I Will Ever Be"

"GOOD, HERE SHE COMES."

John escorts Rose down the same path, slowly. Terezi, Aradia, Roxy, and Dave stood up as the human came down the path, then letting go by John at the alter. Kanaya and Rose glance at each other, remarking how beautiful they looked before they turned to look at Karkat.

"YOU MAY BE SEATED." Karkat says.

The two trolls and three humans quietly sit down upon tree stumps.

"DEARLY BELOVED! Karkat, who is now on the ground, started to say.

Anderw Hussie stands behind the tree trunk.

"Dearly beloved, we've been gathered here today to witness the wedding of this lovely troll and human."

Karkat rubs his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He pauses, "THAT FUCKING HURT YOU IDIOT!"

"I have the right to wed my own characters, don't I?"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED ME INSTED OF PUSH ME!"

"C4N W3 G3T ON W1TH TH1S W3DD1NG OR WH4T?"

"Fine by me . . ." Hussie pauses.

Hidden somewhere in the trees, a blue blood zombie watches as the wedding unfolds. Next to her is an awakened golden blood zombie. They cautiously hide without making any noises.

"Now, if there is anyone who doesn't believe that these two should be married," he pauses, "speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"m8." Vriska says in a whisper.

Hussie pauses for a minute.

"Since there are no objections." He pauses, glancing over at Kanaya, "Do you Kanaya Maryam take the human Rose Lalonde to be your wife and your matesprit for all eternity?"

Kanaya smiles, and nods her head.

"Of Course I Will"

Hussie smiles in return.

"And do you, Rose Lalonde," he pauses yet another time, "take the rare jade blood troll, Kanaya Maryam, to be your wife and your matesprit for all eternity?"

Rose smiles right back at Kanaya.

"Yes, I will."

"Now you may distribute the rings or other things that you are using for each other." Hussie says.

Rose takes out a ring.

"Kanaya Maryam, I would like to give you this ring as a symbol of my love to you. I will never forget this day, and I know that we will be together forever. You are my vampire. I love you so much."

The human places the ring around the troll's ring finger. The troll then takes out a ring.

"My Seer Rose Lalonde We Have Been Friends For A Long Time Seems Like Only Yesterday Were We Dancing Around This Quaderant And Now We Are Offically Matesprits This Ring That I Place Around Your Finger Symbolizes My Love For You Are My Wizard And My Seer Of Light I Will Always Be Flushed For You From Now To All Of Eternity"

The troll places her ring arond the human's finger. Hussie puts his hands on their shoulders.

"I am proud of you." He says, letting his hands go, glancing at them again, "I now pronounce you forever matesprits, you may kiss."

Rose leans in and gently kisses Kanaya's warm lips. Terezi and Roxy cheer, Karkat smiles and cheers along with the two, Aradia smiles at the two, Dave joins in with the cheering, and John sits there, crying and cheering. Rose pulls away. Hussie smiles brighter at his ship.

"Now, I should go," he pauses, "before Karkat kills me."

Karkat flips Hussie off before the creator absconds. Rose and Kanaya both lean in for another shared kiss. Kanaya pulls away, their foreheads touching.

"I Will Always Be Flushed For You Rose"

"I will always love you, Kanaya."


	43. Chapter 43: Jealousy and Returned

Quietly hidden in the trees, Vriska's jelously boils inside of her. Sollux turns his head, sees that she has gone completely insane.

"there ii2 nothiing we can do now vrii2ka." Sollux whispers.

"ha, did you already forget what the grand high8lood ordered us to do?" She asks in a whisper.

"now why would ii forget 2omethiing liike that?"

"why do you always ask such stupid questions?"

"ii am not the only one a2kiing que2tiion2, you know."

"i know, im not a dum8ass."

"maybe ii 2hould have cho2en nepeta to come wiith me iin2tead of you."

"why you lispy low8lood!" Vriska pauses, "the grand high8lood ordered me to 8e the one for this part of the plan."

"2hut iit!"

Aradia looks around for the voice, but then shrugged it off, figuring it was just her imagination. Sollux smirks.

"well iif you are iin 2uch a ru2h to get thii2 done, by all mean2," he pauses, "let2 fuck thiing2 up."

"i thought you would never say tha8."

Terezi sniffs the air and stands up from where she was sitting. Karkat's eyes are drawn towards her.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAUGHT YOUR NOSE?"

"WOUND3D HON3Y MUST4RD . . ."

"s0llux?"

"W1TH 4 H1NT OF BLU3B3RRY BL4ST!"

"DAMN IT, THIS ISN'T FUCKING GOOD."

Down on the path, Sollux; who looks normal; limps to the group. Vriska grabs his arm.

"where do you think you are going?" Vriska sees the group, "how lovely, you lead me right to them. wouldn't the grand high8lood 8e glad if he found this."

Karkat's eyes look behind his shoulder at the tent, then glares at the blue blood. She looks at the group, one-by-one . . .

"where's the human girl?"

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD WE FUCKING TELL YOU?"

"oh! and my ex-moirail . . ." Vriska pauses, "wouldn't she 8e glad to see me!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE VRISKA?"

"i don't take very kindly to those words, vantas," raises Sollux's arm to her mouth, "i am not afraid to 8ite."

"n0!" Aradia yells.

"aa?"

"oh look at this touching moment, two low8loods reunited again." Vriska laughs, "it makes me sick to even think a8out the human getting married to kanaya."

"YOU B3TT3R NOT H4V3 SOM3TH1NG UP YOUR SL3V3, S1ST3R."

"may8e that little human should die! and all will 8e well."

"1F YOU 3V3N L4Y 4 F1NG3R ON TH3M," Terezi pauses, "1 SW34R TO GOG S1ST3R, TH4T 1 W1LL FUCK1NG K1CK YOUR 4SS, 4ND 1 W1LL K1LL YOU 4G4IN!"

"did you not hear me say something to your matesprit a8out that swearing will 8e the end of sollux?" Vriska laughs.

Aradia stands there, rusty red tears form in her eyes, Dave clenches his fists, John stays there shocked, Roxy stands there, Karkat glares at Vriska with hatred, Terezi glares at Vriska with something more than hatred.

"8esides im not one for mustard." Vriska lets go of his arm and pushes him to the group, where Aradia catches him and holds him close to her.

"s0llux, thank g0g y0u are alright."

Karkat, Dave, John, and Roxy glance down at the two trolls.

"im back, aa."

Terezi kept the same look on her face as the blue blood vanishes.

"1F YOU TOUCH TH3M, 1 SW34R JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3R1V3D!" She says, pissed off, talking to herself.


	44. Chapter 44: Red Feelings

"im happy that y0u are safe s0llux." Aradia says.

"its g00d t0 be back." He pauses, "what happened?"

"kanaya and r0se are n0w married."

"they are?" He pauses, "i missed it?"

"im s0rry."

"damn it." He pauses again, "i was h0ping t0 be there t0 see it."

"im s0rry s0llux," Aradia pauses, "we tried t0 find you, but y0u vanished c0mpletely."

_"ju2t a2 planned." Sollux thinks to himself._

"im s0rry ab0ut that."

"its alright, im sure they will c0me 0ut 0f the tent s00n."

"i bet they will."

_":33 purrfect pawllux, you are impressing the grand highblood, when he tells me to give the word, you know what to do." Nepeta says to Sollux, by the telepathy power they have as zombies._

_"ju2t iin a day2 work." He answers back._

"s0llux?"

Sollux looks at her.

"yes?"

"never mind," She pauses, "hey, why don't we go talk to dave and john?"

"alright."

While those two leave to go talk. Terezi sits on the cold ground, her cane resting against her shoulder, thinking of what the zombies next move will be. She lets out a small sigh, sniffing the air.

"1S TH4T WH4T 1 TH1NK 1T 1S?" She whispers to herself.

She takes her cane and gently pokes at a pair of red glasses.

"OH MY GOD, MY GL4SS3S!"

She leans forward and picks them up.

"HOW D1D TH3Y G3T H3R3?"

She puts them on.

"NOW 1 C4N GO B4CK TO WH4T 1 W4S DO1NG."

She goes back to her thinking stage. Karkat, carring a plate full of leftover food, walks up to Terezi.

"HEY TEZ."

"H3LLO K4RK3LS."

"SOMETHING WRONG?"

He sits down next to her, gently putting the plate of food on the ground.

"1'M JUST TH1NK1NG, TH4T'S 4LL."

"OKAY."

Terezi turns to him, showing off her glasses.

"LOOK K4RK3LS." She says.

He looks at her, the red lenses shiming in hus eyes.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR GLASSES FUCKING RETURNED!"

"1 KNOW, 1 C4N'T B3L13V3 1T MYS3LF."

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Y3S, 1T 1S."

Karkat smiles.

"OH, I GOT SOME FOOD FOR YOU."

Terezi looks down at the plate.

"OH, TH4NK YOU."

She picks the plate up and digs in. Karkat sits there, pondering.

"WH4T 4R3 YOU TH1NK1NG 4BOUT?"

Karkat gasps a little.

"N-NOTHING."

He blushes a little.

"1 C4N SM3LL TH4T TH1NK1NG LOOK ON YOUR F4C3." Terezi giggles a little, "C'MON, T3LL M3."

He sighs, then inhales.

"WELL, I HAD THIS THOUGHT FOR A WHILE NOW, AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED."

"NOT1C3D WH4T?"

"HOW KANAYA CONFESSED HER LOVE FOR ROSE, PURPOSED TO HER, AND NOW THEY ARE MARRIED."

"UH HUH."

"AND HOW ARADIA AND SOLLUX CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER."

"Y34H?"

"AND I AM BEGINNING TO THINK THAT DAVE AND JOHN ARE GOING TO CONFESS . . ."

"BUT JOHN 1SN'T 4 HOMO."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHIT."

"4LR1GHT, WH4T 4R3 YOU S4Y1NG?"

"DO YOU THINK THIS OUTBREAK IS THE TIME FOR EVERYONE TO START CONFESSING?"

"1 DON'T S33 TH3 H3LL NOT, 4 LOT OF OUR FR13NDS H4V3 CONF3SS3D, AND . . ."

"WELL, TEREZI, I WANT TO FUCKING SAY THIS, I'M SORRY IF I SOUND FUCKING STUPID."

"WH4T?"

"I AM RED FOR YOU."

Terezi blushes teal.

"K4RK3LS . . ."

_"OH NO, I FUCKED UP."_

"K4RK3LS, 1 4M R3D FOR YOU TOO."

He blushes candy red.

"H3H3, 1S TH4T C4NDY R3D 1 SM3LL?"

"MY UGLY CANDY RED COLOR."

"1 F1ND C4NDY R3D 4 WOND3RFUL COLOR . . . 4ND FL4VOR."

"R-REALLY?"

"YOU H4V3 4LW4YS B33N MY F4VOR1T3 FL4VOR."

"OH, UM . . . WELL, I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHG THAT TEAL . . . WAS A VERY PRETTY COLOR."

"H3H3."

Terezi puts the plate down and licks Karkat's lips.

"C4NDY R3D 1S SUCH 4 WOND3RFUL FL4VOR."


	45. Chapter 45: Midnight Watch

Later that night, John and Dave keep watch, just in case Vriska or any of the other zombies showed their rotting faces. The Heir of Breath takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

"i'm glad kanaya could heal my arm," he pauses, "what is her title again?"

"sylph of space"

"she's a space player?! oh my god, she is awesome!"

"that she is john that she is"

Both of them stay quiet for a little while. The Knight of Time pulls his red hood down, then glances at his broken shades.

"too bad they broke." John says, glancing down at them himself.

"yeah but I still wear them once in a while"

"why? you look so much cooler without them."

Dave turns his face to look into John's blue eyes.

"you really think so"

"hell yeah, your red eyes are so cool," he pauses, "and they are really pretty. you are going to attract some very pretty girls with those eyes."

"oh" Dave says, regectedly, "thank you for saying that"

"you're welcome!"

Dave turns his head away from John. Feeling this deep burning feeling to kiss him dead on the lips, but he was too nervous to even make a move. He knew that the heir wasn't a homosexual . . . And yet Dave had the feeling that John is lying to everyone and himself.

"well, it looks like the night will be safe." John pauses, "but we can never be too sure."

"yeah we can never be too sure about anything anymore"

"what is that supposed to mean, dave?"

"take a look at karkat and terezi john they are sleeping with their hands joined together"

"and there's a problem with that?"

"kanaya and rose are now married to each other and sollux and aradia are together with their hands joined together"

"yeah?"

"do you think that this whole outbreak has been the time for everyone to confess their love for each other"

"i don't see a problem with it, seeming as we have two couples in love with each other, and our wonderful lesbian couple finally married; i'm sure that this is the perfect moment to confess." John pauses, "this sounds like one of my sappy rom-com movies!"

Dave couldn't help but laugh a little.

"you are so cute when you start talking about your rom coms"

John blushes a little.

"u-uh t-thank you."

"john"

"y-yeah?"

"i want to say something"

"go ahead."

"i know you aren't a homo but im in love with you"

John's face flushes a deep shade of red.

_"crap i fucked up "_

"d-dave, i'm in love with you too."

"w-wha . . ."

"i-i think i've been lying to myself to the others." John pauses, "i don't know why i'd ever consider myself straight."

"i have been waiting a long time to hear you say that egderp"

John scoots a little closer to Dave.

"dave."

Dave turns his head and looks at him.

"john there is something else"

"shut up and kiss me."

Dave blushes red, leans in, meeting John's lips with his own, placing his hand on the heir's lap. John kisses the knight's lips back. A moan can be heard from the Knight of Time. The Heir of Breath pulls away, looking into his love's red eyes.

"i think we should continue with our watch."

John takes a hold of Dave's hand.

"one more kiss"

Dave put his arms around John and pulls him closer to him, their lips meet once again. The heir kisses the warm gentle lips back with comfort and perhaps a little bit of passion. Small moans come from John this time, as Dave pulls away. John smiles, as the red tint to his skin starts to fade away.

"i love you, my knight of time."

"i love you too my heir of breath"

The humans continue with their watch, John holds the knight's left hand in his right.


	46. Chapter 46: Graveyard I

About four days have passed since Kanaya and Rose became forever matesprirs, Sollux had returned, Terezi and Karkat confessing for each other, and Dave and John confessing their love for each other.

"SO, WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE NOT BEING A HOMO, EGBERT?"

"shut it karkat, i'm sure you have known all along that i'm not a homo."

"SM3LLS L1K3 YOU 4ND D4V3 4R3 M4DLY FLUSH3D FOR 34CH OTH3R."

"of course we are terezi"

Sollux sits there listening to these lame survivors, if he didn't have to follow orders he would have ate everyone by now.

_"there ii2 nothiing for me to do." He thought to himself._

_":33 alright, its time to shine!"_

_"ii have been waiitiing for you to 2ay that."_

"Oh ceome on, Korkat, let them be." Roxy says.

"guys i'm needing t0 say s0mething t0 all 0f y0u."

"What is it, Sollux?"

"can y0u please f0ll0w me?"

"where s0llux?" Aradia asks.

"i f0und a place where we can hide f0r awhile, since its unsafe t0 stay here."

"UNSAFE?"

"N3V3R M1ND, L3TS JUST GO FOLLOW H1M."

"Alright We Will Be Right Behind You Sollux"

"kanaya, can y0u be next t0 me while we walk?"

"Of Course"

"well, let's go." John says.

...  
Two hours have passed, they come acrossed a graveyard. Tombstones above the ground mark the dead of the passed trolls. Aradia could feel that there were a lot of ghosts present, Dave and John held on to each other, Roxy staggers across the long dead grass, Terezi and Karkat keep up their guard, Rose and Kanaya glancing at the statues and other monumental things. Aradia starts to get an uneasy feeling.

"why did you bring us here"  
"this is the place where we can be safe f0r awhile."  
"TH1S SM3LLS L1K3 4 GR4V3Y4RD!"  
"i thought that this will be the last place they will l00k."  
"seems like the first if you ask me." John says.  
Kanaya's eyes are drawn towards Aradia as the group stops.  
"Are You Alright Aradia"  
"s0mething d0esnt feel right."  
"ITS STORMING, OF COURSE ITS NOT GOING TO FEEL RIGHT!"  
Sollux puts his left hand down as if he was waiting for someone to grab it.  
"iit2 tiime to joiin the fun!" Sollux says as his skin starts to go into the form of his zombie.  
Lightning crashes, a shadow of a young female troll is seen taking the hand of Sollux. Karkat gets pushed on the ground by Nepeta, Rose gets pushed on the ground by Jade, and Kanaya feels like she was getting pinned on the ground by Equius.  
"D- ive got her, vriska."  
Vriska stands in the middle of the three, watching as Dave and John are held Tavros and Eridan, Roxy being held by Jake, Jane, and Dirk, Aradia being held down by Sollux and Feferi, and Terezi being held against her will by her own kismases, Gamzee. Everyone has a look of horror on their face.


	47. Chapter 47: Graveyard II

Vriska laughs, seeing the survivors in the grasp of the zombies. Rose turns her head, giving everyone a worried look, she looks at Kanaya in the eyes.

"Kanaya."

Kanaya gives a worried look back.

"Rose"

Vriska laughs at the pain, then looking down at the three who are pinned on the ground.

"who will 8e the first to go?" She asks, pointing/glaring at the three indvidually.

"where is the fun when you want fo pick off first?" Jade pauses, "lets have a little fun before we devour them."

"your right." Vriska smirks, turning to Kanaya.

Rose gasps, gathering up her strength.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Equius slowly stands up. Rose moans a little, using as much strength she can to push Jade off of her. Jade growls at her.

"did you really think you could win, lalonde?" Jade pauses, "did you forget that my powers can attack you with more FORCE?!"

Jade uses a wave of dark energy to push Rose hardly into the stone of a tombstone, making her head crack open a little and bleed. Rose passes out due to impact.

"rose!" John yells.

"Rose" Kanaya screams.

Equius gets off and Kanaya and stands guard. Vriska gets Kanaya off the ground.

"now that she is out of the way," Vriska pauses, "lets have a l8ttle fun, shall we?"


	48. Chapter 48: Mind Control

Vriska puts her arms around the jade blood, using her mind control to get control of Kanaya. Kanaya hisses, trying to fight back.

"You . . . Your Powers Do Not Work On Me"

"reeeeeeeeally? looooooooks like its working just fine to me."

Karkat moans a little, Nepeta was causing him pain.

"DON'T GIVE UP KANAYA!"

":33 dont you talk to her!"

He yelps in pain. Nobody could get themselves to believe that Kanaya will surely lose soon.

"Get Out Of My Mind Vriska"

"h8h8, nop8!"

The jade troll screams. John struggles to break free.

"kanaya!"

Terezi sniffs the air.

"K4N4Y4, PL34S3 F1GHT OFF TH3 POW3R! SH3'S JUST US1NG TH3M TO G3T WH4T SH3 W4NTS!"

Kanaya hisses.

"And That Is"

"haha, no need to scream."


	49. Chapter 49: Spider8ite and Vampire Sting

I see Vriska leaning in.

"Why Are You Inching Closer" I ask, still trying to fight off the mind control.

"admit, you have 8een waiting a long time for this moment."

Before I could say something, my screams stop. I feel like I had lost my battle. My eyes see that the spider has taken its bite. I close my eyes, gently kissing back. Making my screams stop. Karkat gags, or that's what I heard.

"OH MY GOG, GROSS."

Vriska continues to kiss me, as I feel her finger running up against my spine. I moan.

"STOP 1T, K4N4Y4!"

There's no stopping from what is happening. I pull Vriska in closer, making the kiss deeper and even more passionate.

"kanaya, st0p this!" Aradia says.

Suddenly, I feel cold dead grass cutting into my skin; I am on the ground with Vriska on top of me. She kisses down my neck and then back to my lips. I rub the zombie's boney back with my left hand as I mess the zombie's tangled black hair up. Gentle tugs on the rim of my skirt slowly pull down my waist, feeling Vriska's hands responsible for the tugging. Rolling the rim of her shirt up, slowly. I lift myself from the ground, putting her in a state where I could really sink my teeth into. My fang's bite down hardly on the zombie's neck, tasting a hint of blueberries, and the staleness of the blood.

"drink all you want," Vriska pauses, "you couldn't take much longer, you were close to the point of dying, maryam. you were wasting away to not8ing. my 8lood tastes great, doesn't it? a hint of blueberries in the mix of how stale it tastes."

I place my hand on Vriska's chest, as I continue to suck the blood. Feeling the blue blood running down my throat. Strangely, it was warm, didn't taste very stale, the flavor of blueberries ran down my throat as if I had ate over a dozen berries. I could hear Roxy gasping a little.

"Mom, never told me that she was a vampire."

I could hear Karkat hissing.

"OH FUCK, KANAYA HAS GONE OVER HER USUAL LIMIT OF BLOOD DRINKING."

I pull away from Vriska's neck and slowly start to clean mouth off.

"that should last you more than six m8nths."

I finish cleaning my face off, looking into Vriska's blue eyes.

"Your Blood Is Strangely Warm" I say, not sounding like myself.

Vriska pins me down to the ground again, and starts to kiss my neck, going up to my cheek, reaching my earlobe, gently nipping at it, starts kissing back down my cheek, and finally meets my lips again. I kiss back. I couldn't stop kissing her back, it seems like our little kiss turned into a make-out session. I could hear myself and Vriska moan in sync as we continued kissing each other.

"kanaya, y0u are str0nger than this!" Aradia yells, "fight back!"

"c'mon kanaya kick her power's ass" Dave screams.

"you can do it, kanaya!" John screams.

Hearing their requests, I didn't stop our little make-out session. Kiss after kiss starts to make me different, as if I had turned into a totally different person then who I was before. My skirt continues inching further down my waist. Vriska's kisses didn't stop, not even for a minute. Her hands kept tugging at my skirt, as she not only kisses, but she gently nips at my skin, leaving jade marks, and blue lipstick at the spots, down my neck, up to my forehead, down to my earlobe, and then back to my lips. Even though my eyes are closed, I could tell that Nepeta was talking about me and the human.

":33 nefur shipped it." She pauses, ":33 but ill go down with this ship!"


	50. Chapter 50: Bind and Gagged

A quiet moan comes from the blonde female human. Slowly, she stands up, not looking at the two trolls making-out. She holds her head. The others look at her. Gagged and bond, they can't say anything. Roxy looks at her.

"Hmmph!"

"What are you saying mom?"

"Hmph!" Roxy nudges her head towards Kanaya.

"You want me to see something."

"Hmph!" Roxy nods, still nudging her head towards the jade troll.

Rose looks in between Jade and Equius, her eyes widen at the sight of the trolls making-out. Her anger is released; she grabs a hand full of hair from both zombies, standing guard of her, and bangs their heads together. She grabs her wands.

"I am going to fucking kill you, spider bitch!" She yells.

Vriska continues to kiss Kanaya, not letting go.

"I don't think you heard me," Rose pauses, "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Vriska pulls away, helping Kanaya off the ground into a sitting position.

"oh look, did the human see what i was doing to her mates8rit?"

"If you ever touch her again," Rose pauses, "I swear to god that I will have your head!"

Karkat seems to be speechless. Vriska's hands still on Kanaya, glares up at Rose.

"isn't it o8vious that she has chosen me?"

Rose shakes her head.

"I AM GOING TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME," Rose pauses, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"and what are you going to do if 8 don't?"

Rose uses the wands to send light powers to blast the zombies off of her group of survivors.

"Do I have to do the same to you?"

"h8h8, looks like you have 8eaten me at my own game."

"This isn't a game, spider bitch." Rose pauses, "You were making out with my matesprit, I am going to kill you!"

The group take off their gags and bonds at the same time that was happening. John glances at Rose.

"don't do it rose, it's not worth it."

"Vriska We Are Not Finished Here" Kanaya pauses, "Kiss Me Again"

Vriska laughs, leans in, and kisses Kanaya's lips again. Rose stands there shocked and glares at Vriska.

"K . . . Kanaya." Rose says, feeling betrayed.

Vriska pulls away.

"i would love to stay and play for a little longer, seeming as if this part of the 8lan has failed, the grand high8lood would like to see all of us." Vriska smiles, gently kisses the jade troll's lips again.

Rose's anger gets out of hand and she uses her power to send Vriska back, as all of the other zombies abscond. She goes in front of Kanaya, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kanaya, how could you betray me like that?!"

Dave and John go to her.

"it wasnt her fault rose"

"vriska was mind controlling her to make out with her."

"What?!"

"it looks like she is being possessed"

Kanaya sits there, eyes not blinking, therefore causing jade tears to form in her eyes.

"That spider bitch."

"rose?"

"I am going to fucking kill her."

"What arae we going to do with her?"

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LEAVE HER HERE."

"No! We are not leaving her here, that fucking spider bitch might come back!"

"rose?" Both John and Dave say at the same time.

"We are not going to do that, Karkat!"

"WELL, WHAT SHOULD WE DO THEN?"

Terezi sniffs the air, smelling rope and fabric.

"W3 COULD B1ND 4ND G4G H3R."

"GOOD THINKING, TEREZI."

Rose turns her head away, stands up, not looking at her matesprit.

"WH4T DO YOU TH1NK ROS3?"

"Let's do it." Rose pauses, "I will try to think of a way to get her back."

"AND WE SHOULD GO FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO HIDE FOR A WHILE."

"R1GHT."

Karkat and Dave start to bind and gag up Kanaya. After this, they slowly start walking again.


	51. Chapter 51: Thoughts and Promises

New place for camp, the survivors sit around the fire, thinking of a way to stop the power of the blue blooded zombie's mind control that still has control of one of their own.

"I CAN'T GET THAT FUCKING IMAGE OF MY FUCKING MIND."

"1 COULD ONLY SM3LL WH4T W4S GO1NG ON."

"i can't wrap my head around why vriska would mind control kanaya to make-out with her." John says.

"the poor girl is still possessed" Dave adds.

"I really can't stop thinking about it." Roxy says.

Rose stays quiet, her hood over her eyes, thinking of something she can do.

"WELL, IF WE FUCKING DON'T FIGURE SOMETHING OUT SOON, SHE WILL STAY THAT WAY."

"4NY 1D34S, ROS3?"

"Still working on it."

Karkat sits there and starts to think himself, but the memory come back.

"FUCK, I REALLY FUCKING WISH I FUCKING CAN JUST FORGET WHAT I FUCKING SAW. THAT FUCKING SHIT IS CONTINUING TO PLAY IN MY HEAD, DAMN IT!"

"C4LM DOWN, K4RK3LS," Terezi pauses, "W3 W1LL F1GUR3 SOM3TH1NG OUT SOON."

John sighs, looking at the tent. Still he tries to wrap his mind around what he saw.

"do you think that vriska has a different plan for her than she does for us?"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN?"

"vriska had us gagged and bond, perhaps she was going to get all of her fun out, and then order the rest of the zombie crew to kill us."

"its a possibility that she had that idea"

"BUT TH3N ROS3 WOK3 UP 4ND K1CK3D H3R 4SS. 1 4M B3G1NN1NG TO TH1NK TH4T TH3 GR4ND H1GHBLOOD 1S L3TT1NG TH3M DO WH4T3V3R TH3Y W4NT."

"SHIT, IF THAT HAPPENS, WE WILL FUCKING LOSE AND ALL OF ALTERNIA WILL FUCKING GO TO HELL."

"it's already in hell, karkat!"

"I can't take this any more." Roxy pauses, "This is shit . . . I mean fucked up!"

"roxys right this is all fucked up and gone to hell" Dave pauses, "we are just survivors who are in hell fighting our most biggest battles yet maybe there is a final one yet to come"

"if there happens to be a final battle, we all must be prepared for it."

"I DON'T LIKE THIS TALK OF A FINAL BATTLE."

"then what would you call it vantas we are in a war with people we knew and god knows who else but we have to be prepared remember what we promised to each other when we first started this war" Dave pauses, "we promised that we will all get out alive and we will be together until we win"

"TH4T'S R1GHT."

"I FUCKING WISH THAT THIS HAD NEVER EVEN FUCKING STARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"none of us do either but we still have to make sure that we dont lose we will get out of this outbreak alive"

"Even though I wasn't there to hear this," Roxy pauses, "I promise that this will happen."

"WHAT AM I FUCKING THINKING?! WE WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE, I AM SURE OF IT. AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER."

"S33? TH4T'S TH3 K4RK4T 1 KNOW!"

Rose sits there as they cheer on for victory. She puts her knees to her chin, tears flow out of her eyes.

"And yet I see nothing but despair and death, the one who can save us is Kanaya." Rose thinks to herself, "If I don't think of something to bring her back, we will all die."


	52. Chapter 52: Seer of Mind

Rose whips her tears away. After she does so, an idea comes to her, she inhales loudly.

"I have an idea." Rose says.

"finally do you think its going to work to bring her back to normal"

"It better, if it doesn't I will continue to think of some ideas until she is back to her normal self."

"Go for it, mom!" Roxy says.

"if it doesn't work, we will all help you think of another plan." John says.

"L3TS HOP3 1T W1LL WORK."

"FINALLY, WE CAN GET KANAYA BACK AGAIN."

Rose nods, slowly absconds to the tent where Kanaya sits there in the same state Vriska had her. The Seer of Light puts her hood down and looks into Kanaya's jade eyes.

"Kanaya."

...

Inside her own mind, the real Sylph of Space, floats along with the waves. She hears Rose's voice.

"R-Rose" she says, weakly.

Kanaya's eyes slowly flutter open as she looks at the darkness of her mind, and down at her bare self.

"Where Am I" She pauses, "Where Are My Clothes"

...

Rose puts a hand on Kanaya's face, trying to get through her mind, but it isn't working. She knew that she's going to need help from another seer, with their powers working together; they should be able to access privilege to enter in Kanaya's mind. Before she could call out for the troll's name, she walks in.

"1N N33D OF 4SS1ST4NC3?"

"Seer of Mind."

"4H, YOU N33D TO G3T 1NTO K4N4Y4'S M1ND," Terezi pauses, "4LR1GHT, 1 W1LL JO1N YOU."

"Thank you, Terezi."

"DO WH4T YOU W3R3 DO1NG. 1 HOP3 YOU DON'T M1ND M3 PUTT1NG MY H4ND ON YOUR SHOULD3R."

"I don't mind at all."

Rose closes her eyes, placing her hand back on Kanaya's face, feeling Terezi put a hand on her left shoulder.


	53. Chapter 53: Darkness

Kanaya hugs herself, the darkness slowly became darker and darker. Jade tears come out of her eyes. How much she hated the dark! How much she is scared of the dark! How darkness is her biggest fear! These shed tears are fear and despair.

"Please Come Save Me" Kanaya says, "I Am Frightened To Even Let Go Of Myself The Fear Of Being Sucked Into Darkness Frightens Me"

She begins to shake.

"I Fear Darkness Than Anything Else" Kanaya cries, "It Scares Me To The Point I Want To Die"

...

Rose and Terezi, in their normal clothing look around.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

"1NS1D3 K4N4Y4'S M1ND."

"Are you sure? It's really dark."

"1 DON'T G3T 1T 31TH3R."

The teal blood gasps.

"What?"

"HOP3FULLY W3 F1ND K4N4Y4 SOON, TH3 D4RKN3SS IS WH4T SC4R3S H3R."

"Maybe if we follow the darkness, it will lead us to her."

"Y34H, C'MON!"

"Right!"

The two follow the darkness.

"Don't worry; we are coming for you Kanaya."

...

Jade tears slowly float away, towards another direction. Distant laughing can be heard.

"Damn It The Laughing Again"

"there is nothing to stop, my darkness will soon suck you in, then your 8ody will forever 8e mine." Vriska appears in front of Kanaya.

"Please Vriska You Know That I Fear Darkness And I Am Frightened That I Could Get Sucked Into It"

"of course, i'm using your fear for my own free will."

"You Mind Control Me To Make Out With You Why Would You Do That To Someone Who Already Has A Matesprit"

"8ecause i'm working 8y myself now," Vriska pauses, "yes my lovely kanaya, the grand high8lood has retired and sent us on our own."

"Darkness Is The Only Thing You Care About" Kanaya cries.

"and of course you, my dearest maryam."

The zombie didn't let Kanaya speak, gently kisses her lips, and then gone.


	54. Chapter 54: Save, Power, Love

"1 SM3LL GR33N T34."

"Kanaya?"

Rose sees jade tears coming their way.

"Tears?"

"L3T'S FOLLOW TH3M!"

Both hurry as they follow the trail of jade tears.

...

Kanaya's tears didn't stop. She glances up as the darkness slowly forms around her.

"What I Have Feared The Most Is Going To Be" she chokes on the words, "The End Of Me"

Vriska stands before her.

"finally, you are mine."

The darkness is wrapped all around the jade troll.

"one i've killed you, your 8ody will 8e in my command."

Vriska goes for the kill, but the knife is blown out of her hands.

"Where is my matesprit?"

"how did you two get in here?"

"WH3R3 1S SH3, VR1SK4?!"

"why don't you see for y8urself?" She gestures to the ground.

Rose gasps, seeing the darkness around Kanaya. She hisses as Terezi stabs Vriska in the stomach, making the zombie and her darkness vanish. Rose runs up to Kanaya, still wrapped in darkness, she starts to cut through the thick four layers of pitch black. The human finally got through the layers, seeing her unconscious, dropping the knife, and holds her in her arms.

"Kanaya, please wake up," Rose pauses, "I'm here, along with Terezi. C'mon, please wake up."

Terezi sniffs the air.

"Kanaya, I'm here, please wake up." Rose gently kisses Kanaya's lips, and then pulls away, "See? I'm right here, sweetheart. You have to wake up now."

A few moans come from the jade blood. Her eyes slowly open.

"May I Have Some Pancakes"

"Of course."

Once Kanaya full awoke, she sees Rose. She puts her arms around her. Kanaya's nude body came into full contact with Rose's clothed body.

"I Was So Terrified That I Would Have Been Killed"

"1TS 4LR1GHT, YOUR L1GHT C4M3 4ND S4V3D YOU."

"We came for, Kanaya."

"Thank You Both Of You"

All three end up in a group hug.

"C'mom, let's return to our bodies." Rose says, still holding onto Kanaya.


	55. Chapter 55: Inspiration

"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, KANAYA."

"It Is Great To Be Back" Kanaya looks at Rose and Terezi, "I Am Glad That Those Two Found A Way To Enter Into My Mind And Save Me From My Fears"

"ROSE TOLD ME THAT VRISKA FUCKING USED YOUR FEAR FOR HER OWN GAME."

"Yes And There Is Something That I Should Tell Everyone"

"I'LL GET THEM IN ORDER," Karkat covers Kanaya's ears, "ALRIGHT YOU NOOKSNIFFER'S WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO COME HERE NOW! KANAYA HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US."

He let's go of her ears as the group forms in front.

"what is it?"

"There Is Something I Have To Tell You" Kanaya pauses, "Before Rose And Terezi Showed Up To Save Me I Saw Vriska"

"spider bitch" Dave hisses.

"She Told Me That The Grand Highblood Has Given Up On His Plan And That The Zombies Are Running Free"

"JUST 4S 1 THOUGHT."

"DAMN IT."

"I Think They Are Getting Bored They Are Heading Into What Vriska Told Me What They Call An Endgame"

"What do we have to do?" Roxy asks.

Kanaya takes a look at the group.

"We Must Prepare Ourselves For Our Final Battle"

"final?" John gasps.

"With This Information In Three Days Time We Head Back To That Graveyard That Sollux Showed Us And Hide There Until Battle"

"WHY GO BACK THERE?"

"I Have A Feeling That Our Anestors Will Help Us Karkat"

"so what now"

Karkat looks at Kanaya.

"We Prepare Ourselves For Battle"

Karkat takes Kanaya's hand.

"WE CAN DO THIS, WE WILL BE ABLE TO GET OUT ALIVE AND TO BE WITH EACH OTHER."

Rose stands up and takes Kanaya's other hand.

"We are here to fight."

John stands up and takes Rose's hand.

"survive."

Dave does the same thing, but takes John's hand.

"live together as heroes"

Terezi walks up and takes Karkat's hand.

"H3RO3S OF 4LT3RN14."

Roxy does the same, but takes Terezi's hand.

"We'll show those fucking zombies what we are made of."

"FUTURE GENERATIONS WILL LOOK BACK TO THIS OUTBREAK."

"4ND S33 TH4T W3 SURV1V3D."

"They Will Tell Our Stories They Will Think About Us"

"We will not be forgotten."

"Let Us Live Through This And Live Together As Friends And Survivors"


	56. Chapter 56: Endgame

":33 we have to talk vriskers." Nepeta hisses.

"there is nothing to talk a8out, the grand high8lood asked me to murder him."

"D - why would he do that?"

"just like i said, he was tired of trying to go after the survivors, he also thinks that this out8reak took too much out of him."

"2o he'2 dead."

"dead as a doornail." Vriska says.

"wwhat happened to the rainboww drinker?"

"ii a22ume by the way you are actiing that 2he returned to her own body."

"and we trusted y0u with that j0b."

"shut the hell up, i almost had our victory if her matesprit and that teal 8lood didn't come and save her!"

"D - you mean that the seer of mind helped?"

"figures how they even got into her mind." Vriska hisses.

"wwell, since you are noww the leader, wwhat are wwe to do?"

"did i ever tell you my plan to get those survivors out of our way for victory?"

")(ow t)(e glubbing )(ell are we going to do t)(at?"

"easy."

"D - you better stop with all of this shit vriska, if the survivors win, there goes our victory."

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" Gamzee hisses, "we won't let those survivors win this last battle. WE WILL GIVE THEM A MOTHERFUCKING SCARE THAT THEY WON'T MOTHERFUCKING SEE COMING."

"i like the way you tall, gamz88."

….

"can I talk to you, kanaya?" John asks.

"Of Course Go Ahead"

"what do you think they have planned for their little endgame?"

"I Can Not Say" Kanaya pauses, "Seems Like Vriska Is Pulling At The Cards Now"

"what the hell?" John pauses, "you mean, she is taking over this now?"

"I Am Not Sure" Kanaya pauses, "When I Was Wrapped In That Darkness She Was Going To Kill Me Knowing That As A Space Player I Have The Responsibility To Look Forward Towards Victory For Us And She Also Said That She Would Have Full Control Of My Body"

John puts a hand on her shoulder.

"i know that we will win this."

"Yes"

"even though aradia went missing after our last battle, we have to do this for her and each other."

"She Would Want Us To Push Through This And Win"

"yeah." John pauses, "well, we should get back to practice."

"Yes We Have A Long Preparation To Do"

…

"have y0u figured 0ut where they will st0p?"

"the gravey8rd."

"what a perfect place for the end." Gamzee laughs.

"2eemiing a2 ii lead them there not 2o long ago."

"that wwas an extravvagant performance, sol."

"thank you fii2h-head."

"D - come on, we should practice."

"of course." Vriska laughs.

_"soon we will 8e together again, my sweet kanaya maryam." _

…

Kanaya stands outside, staring up at the moon. Her human matesprit walks next to her.

"It's such a beautiful moon."

"Yes It Is"

"So, when we all start our endgame things are beautiful."

"Yeah Seems Like It Always Happens"

Rose gently takes a hold of Kanaya's hand.

"I need to say something to you, Kanaya."

"What Is It"

"I know that we head into the biggest battle of our lives tomorrow, but, I want to let you know how much you mean to me, and if I die tomorrow, please go on with your life and still think about me."

"Rose" Kanaya pauses, "I Promise That None Of Us Will Parish Tomorrow"

"I know."

"But I Was Going To Say The Same Thing To You" Kanaya pauses, "If Vriska Does Get A Hold Of A Way To Kill Me And Use My Body As A Puppet Please I Want You To Take The Others And Run"

"What?" Rose pauses, "No, I can't leave you behind there."

"Rose I . . ."

"Kanaya, there is no way I will leave your side."

Kanaya looks into her matespirt's purple eyes.

"Rose"

Rose pulls Kanaya into a hug.

"If that spider bitch even tries to harm you, I will kill her myself."

Kanaya puts her arms around Rose.

"Thank You Rose"

Rose lets go of the hug, puts her hands cupping the jade blood's cheeks, and kisses her lips. Kanaya gently kisses back, placing her hands on Rose's hands. Not knowing that Karkat and Terezi had watched them kissing each other. Rose pulls away.

"I love you, Kanaya."

"I Love You Too Rose"


	57. Chapter 57: Graveyard Fog

Dead. Everything that these survivors thought of a graveyard should be has come together, as one. All of their ideas, thoughts, etc. had come into one single graveyard.

"this place gives me the chills." John grips onto Dave's arm.

"kinda wish araida was here to tell us if there is something strange going on" Dave says.

"We can't lose hope," Rose pauses, "all we can do now is prepare ourselves."

"L3TS TRUST 34CH OTH3R."

"FUCK YEAH."

"Trust is the most awesome thing in the world." Roxy says.

The jade blood stops, near the wall of the gate, cautiously hearing with sound of the eerie cemetary. Silent whispers of the howling wind bristle through the pine trees, silently brushing against the stones of tombstones; it seems to her that the wind is giving her a warning, but she couldn't tell what the warning is. Quietly, she listens intently, focused on the whispers of the wind. Karkat turns to look at her, sees that she is hearing for something that he didn't know, but still thought that she shouldn't be bothered.

"WH4TS UP W1TH K4N4Y4?" Terezi pauses, "SH3 H4SNT S41D 4NYTH1NG 1N 4 WH1L3."

"SHE'S IN ONE OF HER THINKING STAGES," Karkat answers, "LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING FUCKED UP AND CAUGHT HER ATTENTION. I WONDER WHAT THE HELL IT COULD BE."

Kanaya sighs and gives up on what is being warned.

"WH4T 1S 1T?"

"The Wind Started To Whisper Something As Hit Hit Against The Pine Needles Of The Trees And As It Brushed Up Against The Stone Of These Headstones"

"could you tell what the wind was trying to say"

"I Could Tell That It Was Not Hopeful As I Suspected It Came Out To Be More Of A Warning"

"a warning?"

"COULD YOU MAKE OUT WHAT THEY WERE TRYING TO WARN US ABOUT?"

"Unfortuantly No" Kanaya pauses, "I Can Pick Up A Little Of Who Is Sending This Warning Through The Wind But That Is It"

"Really?" Roxy asks.

"Who?" Rose adds.

"Our Ancestors Karkat Terezi"

"WO4H, TH4T 1S JUST W13RD."

"NO IT'S NOT, THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE HEARD SINCE THE OUTBREAK."

"Do you think you can attempt at figuring out the warning again?" Rose asks.

Kanaya glances into her eyes.

"I Will Use A Different Stradagy"

She leans her body up against the brick wall, closing her green eyes, and begins focusing.

"well at least we know that your dead relatives are giving us hints"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"well, it's the truth."

"Shh, Kanaya's trying to figure it out." Roxy pauses, seeing something shining on the ground, "Ha, I have been wondering where I dropped you."

She picks up the bottle of vodka and drinks it. Everyone else waits for what Kanaya has to say. Rose stand close to her.

"Unsafe" She mummbles.

"what did she say"

"Unsafe? What is unsafe, Kanaya?"

"UNS4F3?"

"Graveyard"

"UNSAFE GRAVEYARD?"

"Flee Before You . . . Kanaya stops.

"Flee before we what?" Rose asks.

Kanaya's eyes open, think grey fog came rolling in, it starts to get harder to see her friends.

"WELL, THIS IS FUCKING GREAT."

"1 C4NT SM3LL 4NYTH1NG."

"I can't see." Roxy swings her arms around.

"what the hell is going on"

"i can't see where i'm standing."

"Where are you guys?"

"I Hear All Of You But I Can . . ."

The jade troll stops feeling sharp claws going through her.

"1 SM3LL SOM3TH1NG."

"yo kanaya are you okay you just stopped talking all the sudden" Dave says, trying to find his way through the fog.

Kanaya kicks Nepeta away from her, holding both of her sides, trying to stop her jade blood from flowing out of the wound.

"I Am . . ." She pauses, face showing pain, "I Am Fine"

"WHERE ARE YOU, KANAYA?"

"You don't souind okay." Roxy studders.

"Do Not Worry"

"I'm coming, Kanaya!" Rose fights her way through the fog.

Dave grips onto something.

"ouch!" John hisses.

"john"

"dave?"

"found you"

Roxy stutters and grabs onto Dave's hand.

"Fouind you."

Karkat coughs a little.

"TEREZI!"

"K4RK3LS, WH3R3 4R3 YOU?"

"I HEAR YOU, I'M COMING."

"1 C4NT SM3LL 4NYTH1NG, 1 C4NT MOV3 TO F1ND YOU."

"DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT IT, I'LL COME AND FIND YOU."

"4LR1GHT."

Karkat pushes fog out of his way. His had hits cold skin.

"TEREZI?"

"K4RK3LS!"

"THANK GOD I FOUND YOU."

Terezi puts her arms around him. Rose pushes her way through the fog.

"Where are you, Kanaya?"

The jade troll slowly continues walking.

"Over Here"

"I hear you," she pauses, "wait right there, I am coming."

"Okay"

The human continues to push her way through the deep grey fog.

"Damn it, it's so thick, I can't see a thing."

She soon feels an arm with something wet on it.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes Rose"

Rose sees the fog thinning up a little, looking down at the blood coming from Kanaya.

"Kanaya, your . . ."

"Do Not Worry I Am Fine"

Both Kanaya and Rose heard a hissing noise.

"CAN YOU B-E S)(OR-E ABOUT T)(AT?"

Pain, all Kanaya could feel is pain, looking down at the trident that went through her, jade blood flowed out of her mouth, blood landed on Rose as she used her wand to send Feferi away. The human puts her arms around Kanaya, crying, seeing that the troll's jade tears coming out from her green eyes.

"Kanaya, say something!"

"R . . . Rose"

The troll exhales, her eyes shut half way, a smile forms at her lips. The human gently shakes Kanaya.

"No! Kanaya! Wake up!" Rose pauses, "Please, Kanaya! Wake up! You are the one I see living through this!"

The others could hear what Rose screamed.

"rose, are you okay?"

"Kan . . . Kanaya!"

Dave, John, and Roxy had found their way to Terezi and Karkat. Terezi sniffs the air; smelling the flavorless grey fog, until the wind carried a small sent of flavor. She gasps.

"WHAT CAUGHT YOUR NOSE?"

"I SM3LL 1T."

"Kanaya, wake up!"

"is everything okay rose"

"1 SM3LL GR33N T34."

"GREEN TEA?"

"Please wake up," Rose cries, "we can't go on without you."

"Morm?"

"Please, Kanaya . . ." The human pauses, as the fog descends, "Don't be dead."

Once the others could see clearly, they all ran to the two.

"KANAYA!"

"SH3S . . ."

"gone"

"no, she can't be."

"Whrat are we going to do now?"

Rose holds Kanaya close.

"what a touching sigh8." Vriska asends.

Karkat glares up at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"it wasn't what i had in mind," the zombie pauses, "8ut, that works out. jane, if you please."

Roxy lifts her head up to see Dirk, Jake, and Jane. The zombie version of Jane puts both of her hands up and starts glowing. Jane's resurrecting powers started to heal up Kanaya's wounds, slowly letting them scar up, then the trolls eyes open, and she begins to breath heavily.

"Kanaya!"

She turns over to see Rose.

"Rose"

Everyone is pushed back by some sort of power, then being held against their will. Karkat being held down by Nepeta, John gets held by Eridan, Roxy gets held by her group of alpha players, Rose being held down by Equius and Tavros, Dave gets held by Jade, Terezi gets held by her own kismases, and Kanaya gets held, by the horn, by Vriska, who pins her against the brick wall of the gate.

"i won't have them killed yet," Vriska whispers into the jade blood's ear, "not until you 8ehave."  
Jade tears form, feeling like she can't move her body as Vriska steps away.

"I Can Not Move"

"oh, how i've always loved my spiderwe8 trick."

"let us go"

"no." Vriska smirks.

"What the hell are you planning?"

"i am surprised that you didn't see it, lalonde," Vriska pauses, "this is your final act, 8efore it's good8ye for you."

"if touch me server player," John pauses, "i swear to god, i'll . . ."

"you'll do nothing," Vriska hisses, "8ecause, it is also your good8ye as well."

"dont touch them"

"8esides, it's not just her's and your's, john," Vriska pauses, grabbing a hd of John's neck, "it's all of yours."

Kanaya gasps.

"If You Want Us All Dead Why Did You Have The Jane Human Revise Me"

"8ecause, i'd like to see your face as i'll force you to watch your group of friends die right 8efore your eyes," Vriska laughs, "plus i'd like to see that look on your 8eatiful face when your matesprit is the last one to 8e killed!"

Jade tears come out of Kanaya's eyes. Vriska leans in and licks the tears.

"salty, just the way i like the tears to 8e."

"Kanaya."

She glances over at her.

"Let me see her, Vriska!"

"you would like to see her?" Vriska laughs, "fine, lalonde, you get three minutes."

Rose gets out of the grasp of Equius and Tavros, she walks up to Kanaya as Vriska steps away and turns her back. The human puts her hands on Kanaya's face.

"Kanaya, listen to me," she whispers, "you are a space player, you have to be the one who lives on through this, even if it means losing your friends, or even me."

"Dont Say That Rose"

"Kanaya, please live on and remember us as survivors fighting to the end, remember us as your friends," Rose whispers again, "remember me, for now and always."

The jade troll's tears, uncontrollably flow out her eyes.

"I love you, Kanaya Maryam, and always will." Rose says out loud.

"I Love You Too Rose I Will Forever"

Rose gently kisses Kanaya's lips.

"your three minutes is up, lalonde."

Rose pulls away and kisses Kanaya's forehead.

"Please remember what I said."

Equius and Tavros grab her arms and drag her away from Kanaya, back to the unmarked tombstone. The jade troll glances at everyone, seeing them frightened, and yet everyone prepared themselves for this.


End file.
